


Experiment #1369

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hinted MPreg, M/M, Mpreg, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is given a child to raise. A child that is apparently his and some ghoul’s offspring. Except the baby is a tube baby that was created and saved from being an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual this is not edited and straight off the press because of my eagerness.

Hide just stared dumbly at the elderly lady across from him. Being told you’re a father is shocking, it’s even more shocking when you know you’re a virgin and the person telling you is somewhere in her fifties-

“His name is #1369” the granny spoke.

-and if the child happened to be an experiment rescued from a mad scientist’s laboratory. Yeah, Hide was surprised he hasn’t had a panic attack. Really, as if waking up to find a toddler with lightly colored blonde hair and dark eyes sitting on his chest wasn’t enough of a surprise.

“Thank you for your time” the granny stood up and made to leave the apartment.

Hide felt his breath catch in his throat, “where are you going!?” Hide asked, his voice hysterical.

#1369 continued to stare dismally at a stuff bear in the corner, he almost blended in the white colored walls with his pale hair and white hospital clothes.

“Don’t leave him with me!” Hide protested at the woman’s back, “how am I supposed to feed him?!”

The woman grabbed her coat before gesturing to the cluster of brown packages she had dropped on the table.

“What happens when it runs out?” Hide placed himself between the door and the elderly woman, “why is he left with me?” _‘And not his other DNA donor’_.

Looking slightly guilty, the woman avoided Hide’s eyes. “His other DNA benefactor is not an option”, the woman raised her head and stared determinedly at Hide, “ghouls are sentient beings, as a scientist I-” she swallowed “-cannot bring myself to experiment on something no older than my grandchild” she looked back at the toddler who was still sitting quietly and staring off brokenly into space.

Hide nodded in sympathy, Kaneki was a ghoul now and Hide still accepted him, even when Kaneki seemed determined to avoid him.

“For this child I have wronged” the woman looked older as she sighed, “I want him to be happy and live a life full of joys”.

Hide still looked unconvinced.

“There is no guarantee that if #1369 was raised by his other DNA benefactor that he would respect humans”. She finished and started to dig into her purse.

Hide felt slightly nervous as the old lady approached him.

“This is my entire study of ghouls and their behaviors” she held out a standard notebook full with notes sticking out of it. “Experiment #1369 does not let his kagune out often, even when feeding” she added at Hideyoshi’s surprised look, “the only advice I can give you is to start him off by having him give thanks for his meals”.

Hide took the notes and started to flip through them. “Humans live off of other beings too” he mumbled to himself.

The elderly woman smiled before bowing low, “please give him what I can’t” she stood up straight before trying to move around Hide.

“Wait” Hide said as he moved with her, “you never answered what I should do after the food runs out” he gestured to his table.

She chuckled before pulling out a card from her pocket, “this man can help you when the time comes” Hide bowed slightly as he took the card, “but that food should last for the rest of the year” Hide eyes widen.

Hide bit his lips as he looked at the card, “I also have to work” he looked up at the old lady, “I don’t have an endless supply of ghoul babysitters” he joked casually.

“He won’t get into trouble when you are not around” she looked over to #1369 who hadn’t moved from his spot.

Hide sighed heavily and brought a hand up to rub the back of his head, “fine” he said before he opened the front door for the woman.

She merely smiled at Hide and walked out of the apartment. “Nagachika Hideyoshi” she turned around to face the blonde, “thank you”. With that the elderly woman strolled down the hallway.

Feeling as if he had been standing out in the sun for too long, Hide mumbled ‘no problem’ under his breath before softly closing the door. Turning around, Hide calmly took in the sight of his living room and dining room covered in various supplies needed for taking care of a toddler.

Gathering the brown packages, Hide opened the fridge and placed the packages in the back. Looking at the smallest package, Hide called out to the child. “Are you hungry?”

He was met with absolute silence. Placing the package back in the fridge, Hide stood up as he closed the fridge, “are you sad?” he asked as he approached the still sitting child.

The boy looked startled, “sad?” he asked quietly as he tried to avoid Hide’s eyes.

“Yeah sad” Hide smiled and crouched down to see eye to eye with the experiment. “Haven’t you been sad before?” he asked gently as the child shook his head quickly.

“No” #1369 whispered.

Hide smiled, “sad is what happens when-” Hide paused before chuckling to himself, “well it’s hard to describe but one day you would feel this emotion”. Holding out a hand to the toddler, Hide ruffled the experiments hair.

“Am I feeling sad now?” the boy asked as his cheeks flushed.

Hide made to stand up but was stopped by tiny hands quickly grabbing onto the hem of his shirt. Hide merely smiled, “what do you feel now?” he tilted his head in amusement.

“Weird” #1369 answered, “I feel warm-” the toddler let go of Hide’s shirt and placed his hands over his chest, “-here”. The young experiment looked up at Hide, “is this sad?”

Hide started giggling, “No, you are happy” he picked the child up.

“Happy?” the boy looked down at his chest. Snapping his head back up, #1369 had a look of amazement “I like happy!”

Crouching down to pick up a blue bag, Hide shuffled the child into one arm. “That’s good #13-” Hide wrinkled his noise, “you need a name”.

#1369 just looked at Hide with slightly dull eyes.

Hide ignored the lack of life in the boy’s eyes and continued to walk around the room, picking up bags full of toddler clothes as he did. “Any ideas?” he placed the boy on the couch and opened up the bags.

#1369 just continued to look at Hide.

“Kouki” Hide smiled down at the child, “I like the name Kouki” #1369 blushed slightly.

“Kouki” the newly named Kouki muttered to himself before gazing up hesitantly at Hide. “Me Kouki” he stated quietly to Hideyoshi.

Hide nodded his head as he took out three shirts and pants from each bag. Frowning to himself, Hideyoshi selected three shirts and pants before putting the rest of the clothes back into their respective bags.

Kneeling to layout the three shirts and three pants, Hideyoshi gestured to the clothes laid out. “Kouki-chan” he smiled up at the toddler sitting on the couch, “what do you want to wear?”

Kouki eyes widen, “Kouki choose?” he asked in wonderment.

“Yes, Kouki-chan chooses” Hide laughed quietly as Kouki looked back and forth between the options.

Kouki pointed to a pair of yellow pants then a brown-white stripped shirt. “Those!” he shouted and bounced on the couch cushions. Kouki paused in the middle of his bouncing and looked terrified.

“What’s wrong?” Hideyoshi asked worriedly.

Kouki tucked his chin close to his chest, “no box?” he asked quietly.

“No box” Hide smiled but wondered what Kouki meant by box.

Kouki smiled widely at Hideyoshi and Hide returned the smile with a wide grin.

Placing the other clothes back into the bags, Hide placed the clothes Kouki choose on the couch. “Now bath” he grinned as he slowly stood up.

“Bath?” Kouki asked.

Hide just smiled as he picked up the toddler. “It’s fun, trust me” Hide winked at the toddler “you’ll love the bubbles” Hide grinned as he started walking to the bathroom.

“Trust?” Kouki asked.

Hideyoshi hummed to himself, “trust is when you know someone won’t hurt you” Kouki gained a more confused look.

Seeing Kouki pouting, Hideyoshi laughed before stopping in his walk to the bathroom. Suddenly holding Kouki upside down, the toddler broke into laughter as Hide tossed him up from the original position. Catching and throwing Kouki a few times, Hide stopped so that he could tickle the toddler’s tummy.

Stopping the sudden tickle attack, Hide let Kouki catch his breath. “That was trust” Hide explained with a grin to the giggling Kouki, “you trusted me not to drop you” Hideyoshi further explained to the toddler.

Kouki nodded as he continued to giggle and Hide continued his walk to the bathroom.

 

////

 

Bath time was an interesting experience for both Kouki and Hideyoshi. To start with, Kouki did not want to even approach the tub while the water was still filling it up. It wasn’t until Hide added bubbles to the water and promised Kouki he would join him that the little toddler approached the tub.

Turns out, the toddler was enraptured by the bubbles. So much that Hide had more trouble getting the child out of the bath than he did getting him in. It was only thanks to the water becoming cold that Kouki wanted to get out. His claim of ‘he’s not cold here’ was both endearing and alarming to Hide, who resisted the urge to retrieve a thermometer.

Getting Kouki dressed was a whole other matter. It seemed that whatever shyness (or as the old lady called it, “PTSD” due to tests) Kouki had around Hide was gone. Kouki bounced and smiled during the entire process of getting the child dressed. Especially the socks, Hide had to read the manuals and advice books that the old lady left behind for raising a child. Finding his timer, Hide set it for two minutes and gave the watch to Kouki.

Taking the moment reprieve, Hide exhaled the breath he was holding and swiftly dressed Kouki.

“Now Kouki” spoke as he finished dressing the toddler, “which one do you want to wear?” Kouki’s eye widen as Hide held up two pair of sneakers. One was a deep green with shoe laces, the other was a dark blue with yellow Velcro connecting at its sides.

Looking back and forth, Kouki bit his lips as he pointed to the green shoes.

“Don’t worry!” Hide laughed as he placed the green shoes on Kouki’s feet, “I’ll teach you how to tie them!”

And Hide spent thirty minutes teaching Kouki how to tie his shoes until the toddler started fuming and yelling at the shoes. Stifling his laughter, Hideyoshi quickly retied the green shoes before scoping the toddler up. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Hide stuffed the items into his bag next to the hard “candy” for Kouki.

“Going?” Kouki asked as he gave a frustrated look down to his hanging feet.

“To play” Hide responded as he double checked the items in his bag, “you want to play right?” Hide as asked he opened the door to the apartment. Making sure the door was locked, Hide closed the door behind him before adjusting his hold on both the bag over his shoulders and Kouki. Noticing Kouki’s look, Hide tried to get the young toddler to look him in the eye, “what’s wrong?” he asked in a gentle voice.

Kouki just bit his lips hard enough for blood to come out.

“Kouki-chan” Hide smiled as the child turned his face away from Hide’s. “Would you like to call me mommy?” he asked as he figured out why the child was frustrated.

Kouki turned his dark eyes to Hideyoshi in happiness. Nodding his head vigorously, Kouki gave a wide grin at Hide.

Hide returned the smile as he bounced Kouki in his arms lightly. “Let’s go~” Hide sang the words as he and Kouki started to walk off towards the elevator.

 

////

 

Kouki is a loner. Like a major loner, sometimes Hideyoshi felt that the young Kaneki would be more social than Kouki. Turning his head to watch his technical son build a sand castle, Hide wished that he had asked who the other ‘parent’ is. Hide didn’t know if his son got his platinum blonde hair from him or his other ‘parent’, Hide also didn’t know if Kouki’s shyness came from genetics or being raised by a laboratory focused on test results. Humming to himself, Hide peered into the bag he packed for this trip and wondered what he would do for schooling Kouki. He could always make Kouki home-schooled but Hide wouldn’t be home the entire time.

Sighing to himself, Hide wished that Kaneki would answers his texts or at least pick up the phone. Speaking of phone, an unknown number flashed across its screen as it began to ring. Keeping a good eye on Kouki, Hide answered the phone.

Listening to the phone call, Hide’s eyes widen in surprise as the elderly woman from before told him that she deposited some money into his account as a present for Kouki. Apparently it was Kouki’s birthday. Looking at his phone, Hide didn’t notice Kouki getting up from his sand castle building to approach him.

“Mommy?” a tiny voice spoke and equally tiny hands grasped Hide’s pants.

Hide jumped slightly in surprise. “What’s wrong? Did you fall? Want me to kiss it better?” he asked.

“No” Kouki shook his head, “bad smell” the little noise scrunched up.

Hide sniffed the air, “I don’t smell it” he smiled slightly as he ruffled Kouki’s hair, “you want to go shopping?”

“Shopping?”

Hide grinned as Kouki tried to climb into his lap, “we’re going to get you a toy~” he helped the boy up and nuzzled against the rosy cheeks.

Kouki only giggled in response as Hide laid a sloppy kiss on his cheeks.

“But first” Hide stood up with Kouki and slung his bag over his shoulder, “you haven’t tried the swings!” and Hide marched over to the nearby swings for toddlers. Examining the diaper like formation of the swings, Kouki allowed himself to be placed in it. “Here we go!” Hide cheered as he started pushing the swing lightly from the front of it.

Kouki squealed loudly as he gripped the seat and ordered for ‘mommy to go faster’.

Hide grinned as he swung the toddler with a little more effort so that Kouki was coming up to his chest.

The two smiled together as Kouki reached an appropriate height for his swing. Slowly using less effort, Hide allowed for the momentum of the swing to slow down by itself. Once it came to a stop, Kouki clapped his hands and demanded to be picked up.

Hide, of course, indulged the demands of the toddler. “Okay! Are you ready to go?” Hide asked as he carried Kouki past two mothers smiling at them.

Kouki merely cheered support for whatever his mommy had planned next.

 

////

 

Turns out, it’s a universal fact that toddlers like toys. Doesn’t matter if the child is half-ghoul like Kouki or ghoul or human; toddlers like playing make believe. Especially when it comes to puppets and puppet shows like the one being held right now.

Smiling as he watched Kouki cheer for ‘Herakles’, Hide let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned back into the chairs reserved for the parents. Turning his head to survey the room, Hide noted that many of the mothers where starting to fall asleep as their fatigue caught up to them.

Confirming all of the escape routes, Hide turned back as he watched Herakles battled against a dragon. The play was inaccurate, but Hide supposed that all plays for young children to be inaccurate. If the play was accurate, Hide doubts that any of the mothers here would allow their child to watch it. Hideyoshi probably wouldn’t have allowed Kouki to watch if it was accurate. Yawning and slowly stretching as he stood, Hide smiled slightly at the multiple ‘aww’s were released from the crowd of children in front of the booth. Beckoning Kouki over, Hide knelt down with his arms wide as Kouki ran into them.

“How did you like the play?” he asked as he pressed a light kiss to Kouki’s hair.

Kouki bounced in Hide’s arms before he started to chatter about what happened in the play.

Hide waved goodbye at the other waking mothers as he walked away from the booth and to an aisle that contained age appropriate toys for Kouki. Waiting for Kouki to lose breath for his continuous chatter, Hide smiled as the toddler’s words got faster and more unintelligible.

Finishing his story quickly, Kouki took a deep breath. Hide took this moment to let Kouki know he could go and pick his toy out.

Kouki’s eyes widen as he realized where he and Hide where at. Leaning down to let him go, Hide kept track of Kouki as the toddler went back and forth in the aisle to check out the toys.

Picking up a rabbit that sang, Kouki brought it back to Hideyoshi.

“I want this one!” Kouki said as Hide leaned down to look at the rabbit, “please” he added as an afterthought, remembering the lessons Herakles went through.

Hide laughed in surprise at the politeness of Kouki, turns out the play wasn’t absolutely useless after all. “Of course” Hide picked Kouki up and walked to the checkout area.

Holding the stuffed toy to his chest, Kouki muttered a ‘thank you’ to Hide.

 

////

 

The two didn’t go immediately back to the apartment. Hide wanted to take Kouki to the music store and then Kouki wanted to visit the fishes that were on display in a pet shop located next to a mask store. According to Kouki, the mask store smelled and Hide wondered if Kouki was smelling ghouls or something else altogether. Making funny faces at the fishes, the manager of the pet store suggested that the two should go and take some pictures at a nearby photo booth for a memory.

Wondering what that was, Kouki asked his mommy only to have Hide smile before walking out of the shop and to the booth the manager had suggested. Of course, they almost ran into a tall purple haired man.

“Sorry” Hide bowed slightly at the stranger and Kouki just looked confused. The stranger had the exact same look as Kouki and both of their noses where flaring. “Kouki-chan” Hide bounced Kouki in his arms to get his attention, “what do you say when you hit someone?” he asked as Kouki’s eyes went wide.

Kouki’s noise wrinkled in distaste. “Sorry” Kouki mumbled as he stuck his head into the side Hide’s neck.

“Kouki-chan” Hideyoshi tried to look at the toddler who was trying to disappear in his neck, giving the stranger another half bow, Hide stood up straight before walking over to the side of a shop so that the two were out of people’s way. “What’s wrong?” Kouki sniffled slightly.

“He smells bad” Kouki mumbled as he rubbed his nose against the warm neck “like the shop” Kouki gestured to the shop that the two were standing in front of.

Hide bit his lips as his guesses were proved right. “Would you like to go somewhere else?” he asked Kouki in a gentle voice.

Kouki shook his head up and down before shrugging, “I don’t know”.

Hide chuckled before stepping out onto the sidewalk again, “okay, how about we-” Hide looked around for something the two of them could do, “-go get some paint!” Hide cheered.

Kouki lifted his head out of Hide’s neck, “paint?” he asked, his nose still flaring.

“Yeah”, Hide started to rub Kouki’s back, “we can paint your feelings” Hide grinned at the toddler in his arms, “then I can prepare your dinner” Kouki suddenly started hissing at something behind Hide’s back.

“Go ‘way” the toddler bared his teeth and Hide turned around to see the person Kouki was hissing at.

“Kouki-chan! That’s rude!” Hide was only looking at Kouki before he gave a slight bow to the stranger, “I’m so sorr- Kaneki?” Hide cuts off in mid-sentence as he stares at his longtime friend. Ignoring Kouki’s upset complaints, Hideyoshi steps forward as he curls a strand of white around his fingers. “What’s with the hair? Is that what is popular with kids now?” he asked and turned his face to Kouki’s. “You might as well match” he chuckled to himself as he moved his hands from Kaneki’s hair to Kouki’s.

Kouki pouted at Hide and crossed his arms. “No” he said with as much disgust a toddler could manage.

“Be nice” Hide tapped the tip of Kouki’s nose, “he’s my best friend and your soon to be babysitter!”

“Mommy” Kouki whined and Hide just smiled as he turned to face a shocked Kaneki.

The purple haired man stood beside Kaneki and looked back and forth between Kaneki and Kouki. Hide merely smiled at the man and Kaneki.

Kouki panicked slightly as he tried to think of ways to get out of the bad smell. Eyes going wide, Kouki tugged on Hide’s sleeve for attention. “Mommy?”

“Yes?” Hide answered automatically.

Kouki pouted as he clutched his toy rabbit tighter to himself, “I’m hungry” he whined some more. This seemed to snap the miniature group out of its daze.

“Okay” Hideyoshi cheered slightly as he awkwardly handle Kouki and his bag. Grunting as he took the candy out, Hide struggled to unwrap it. Giving up, Hide crouched down as he placed Kouki on the ground. Freeing both hands, Hide was able to unwrap the candy. “Eyes closed~” Kouki closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide for the candy. Placing it there, Hide pulled his hand away as he threw the wrapper into his bag.

“Hide” a voice whispered and Hide looked up at Kaneki, “I-I- uh, I m-mean-”

“It’s okay” Hide smiled at his childhood friend, gathering Kouki -who still had his eyes closed- Hide stood up slowly. “It’s okay, I understand” for some reason Kaneki looked more guilty at that.

Coughing into his fist, the purple hair stranger bowed low and deep at Kouki and Hide. For a moment, Hide wished that Kouki could’ve seen the dramatic bow. “I am Tsukiyama Shuu” the newly announced Tsukiyama stood up from his dramatic bow, “would you care to join us for dinner?” he asked, and Hide didn’t know if he should be terrified or laughing at his speech. Kouki swallowed his candy and opened his eyes to glare at Tsukiyama.

The toddler was stunned when he yawned in the middle of his stare down, Hide just started laughing. “We’ll have to reschedule the dinner date” Kouki looked relieved until another yawn broke out of him, “but perhaps coffee? Kouki’s going to fall asleep soon anyways” Hide grinned at the toddler.

Tsukiyama nodded his head at the idea and Kouki let his protest be heard. “No!” he screeched, “don’t wanna!” he started kicking his feet wildly.

Wincing as a tiny foot slammed into the space between his ribs, Hide tried to talk Kouki down from his temper.

“You are really mad right now because we are going to drink coffee with them” Hide wheezed slightly and Kaneki offered to carry Hide’s bag. “How about you introduce yourself and they introduce themselves so you get to know them” Hide smiled and handed Kaneki his shoulder bag. “You may start to like them” he reasoned with the toddler.

Kouki didn’t want to listen but he silenced himself and looked at the two ghouls. “Kouki” he mumbled under his breath as an introduction. “I’m sorry” he then looked at Hide in remorse. Hide’s smile never left his face and a little girl joined their group.

Tsukiyama Shuu introduced himself again with the same dramatic bow and Kouki unwillingly giggled. The little girl hid behind Kaneki and introduced herself as ‘Fueguchi Hinami’ in a tiny voice. Kaneki was the last to introduce himself.

Kouki was still pouting but Hide liked to believe the toddler’s pouting was a little less fierce than before.

 

////

 

Turns out, Hideyoshi wasn’t the only one that Kaneki had been avoiding judging on the shocked look on Touka-chan’s face. As the group entered Anteiku, Kouki grumbled in annoyance as he scrunched his nose. Honestly, Hide felt good about himself due to all of his hunches being right so far. And he also felt good when the new Anteiku worker started to fawn over Kaneki. Though, it was disappointing finding out that Kaneki wasn’t easily flustered by girls as he used to be.

As he waited for his order to be filled, Hide watched amusedly as a drama unfolded in front of him. Touka-chan had grabbed Kaneki into a hug which flustered the female temp worker and Tsukiyama. Letting go of Kaneki, Touka-chan growled lowly to the two before turning her attention to Hinami-chan. From what Hideyoshi was able to observe; Hinami-chan considers Touka-chan and Kaneki to be her older siblings, the female temp worker has a crush or hero worship on Kaneki, the same for Tsukiyama, Kaneki considers the group his friends with the exception of the new temp workers –Hide thinks that Kaneki never met the temp worker before today-, Touka-chan considers Kaneki a good friend and so does Kaneki. For some reason, Hide felt like he was watching a live soap opera in front of him.

Kouki yawned and mumbled something resembling ‘quiet’ into Hide’s neck. Laughing quietly, Hide adjusted his hold on Kouki to make the toddler more comfortable.

“Your coffee” Yoshimura gave a reminiscent smile at Hideyoshi and Kouki.

Nodding, Hide reached for the coffee slowly as to not upset Kouki. “Thank you” he said in a whisper like voice.

The elder man nodded his head before he asked the group to quiet down, Kaneki accepted his coffee and talked quietly with Yoshimura before starting to approach Hide.

“Here, Hide” Kaneki sat across from Hide as he quietly place the bag next to Hide.

“Thanks” Hide smiled before waking Kouki up gently. “Wake up sleepy head” his voice filled with humor as his attention focused on the cranky, newly awoken toddler. “Aren’t you hungry?” Hide asked as he dug for something in his bag. Balancing the bag and Kouki on his lap, Hide gave the curious Kaneki and Kouki a wink.

Kouki’s eyes went wide and he made a grabbing motion in Hide’s lap as an all-around blue Sippy-cup was brought out. Kaneki’s eyes also went wide as his nostrils flared at the scent coming out of the cup.

Giving the cup to Kouki, Hide smiled as the toddler leaned back to sip lazy at the cup. Closing his eyes, Kouki kept on drinking from the cup as he felt his mommy’s chest rumble slightly.

Keeping a steady hand on Kouki’s back, Hide lifted his cup as he grinned across the table at Kaneki. “It’s been a while” Kaneki flinched, “how is life treating you?”

Kaneki gave a small smile and responded as he brought the coffee cup to his lips. “It’s been good, how are you?” Kaneki grinned steadily at Hide.

“I-” Kouki interrupted what Hide was going to say.

“Mommy” he talked around his cup, “I need pee-pee” this caused Hide to put his cup down immediately as he carried Kouki to the bathroom quickly.

Smiling as Hide walked away, Kaneki placed his chin on his hands before reaching over to retrieve the cup Kouki was using. Sniffing it, Kaneki nodded to the smiling Yoshimura. Placing the cup down and pushing it away, Kaneki almost released his kagune as the temp worker hugged him from the side crooning about his coolness and handsomeness. Kaneki tried to get her to go away before he heard the sound of a flushing toilet and water running.

Kaneki turned around to see a beaming Kouki and Hide come out. Tsukiyama and Hinami-chan were able to wrestle the female temp worker away from Kaneki. “Did you make it?” he asked Kouki who puffed up his chest in pride.

Making a universal sound for ‘yes’ in the back of his throat, Kouki tried to climb into the seat next to Kaneki as Kaneki congratulated him. Helping Kouki into the booth without actually helping him, because even though Kaneki only knew Kouki for about an hour he knew that the small toddler had pride, Kaneki praised the toddler again as Hide climbed into the seat across from them.

Moving the coffee cup away from him, Hide laid his head down on the table in exhaustion. Kaneki reached over and grabbed Kouki’s cup and handed it to the toddler. “Are you okay?” he asked and Hide lazily waved off his concerns.

“It’s been a really tiring day” Hide mumbled, not bothering to move his head.

Kouki choose this moment to speak up, “mommy, you didn’t pick up a cook book!” Kouki swung his short legs in the seat as he reminded Hide of what they didn’t get to do.

Hide groaned but picked his head up quickly, releasing a few choice words in English; Hide grabbed his cup and started to drink it.                                                                                            

Kaneki’s eyes went wide as he watched the blonde drink something that was once referred to as ‘drinks even the dead don’t want’ by Hide.

Bringing the empty cup down, Hide placed it on the table and picked up the bag full with supplies and Kouki’s stuffed rabbit. Touka-chan quickly appeared in front of the table to pick up the cups as Hide stood up shakily.

Picking Kouki up, Kaneki stood up and walked to Hideyoshi. “I’ll take this” and Kaneki took the bag from Hide “you need a break” Kaneki spoke as he held Kouki away from Hideyoshi.

“Nope!” Hide cheerfully responded as he held out his hands for the toddler transfer, “I’m good now!” Kaneki still didn’t hand over Kouki nor the bag.

“I can hold them” Kaneki gestured to both Kouki and the shoulder bag. “I’m strong” he continued. “What is it that you need?” he asked his friend.

Hide gave a small smile “I just need to figure out how to cook the meat for Kouki”.

Kaneki nodded, “I’ll help” he gave a gaze that made everyone who was about to protest stop, “I need to talk to you” Kaneki stared hard at Touka-chan. Touka-chan stared at Kaneki too and looked away suddenly with a scowl on her face.

“That’s nice” Hide nodded with a serious face, “I have something I want to talk with you about too” Hide continue to smile as Kouki started to whine about ‘mommy carry’. Leaning into Kouki, Hide allowed the toddler to fist his shirt. Kaneki merely sighed in frustration as he shifted to give Kouki to Hide.

“Let me know if he starts to get heavy” Hide nodded at Kaneki’s demand.

“I will” Hide turned to the entrance of Anteiku, “now let’s go!” Hide cheered and Kouki joined him in the cheer. Kaneki ignored the whining Tsukiyama and the temp worker were giving but turned around to wave at Hanami as she wished him a safe trip and ‘good luck’.         


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ayato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna cry so badly. Have you ever written a story that you absolutely love and come back to the story the next day and find out that it has been deleted by a computer virus? I just had that happen to me and I feel like I wanna cry. Especially because I had to re-write this chapter and I feel like this second rewrite is horrible compared to the first.

“Can you cook his food?” Hide asked immediately after he and Kaneki walked into the apartment.

Kaneki gave Hide a small smile as he placed Hide’s shoulder bag onto a nearby stand. “I don’t mind, are you putting him to bed?” Kaneki gestured at the sleeping child in Hide’s arms.

“Nah” Hide waved the question off as he adjusted his arm to Kouki’s weight, “actually, before you do anything, I need you to do something for me” the desperation in Hide’s voice made Kaneki straighten his back even more.

“What is it?” Kaneki asked as he crowded into Hide’s (and by default Kouki’s) personal space. “Is someone bothering you? What do you need me to do? I’ll help you no matter what!” Kaneki’s voice got louder as he started ranting.

“Dude, chill” Hide chuckled as he motioned for Kaneki to follow him, “you used to be peaceful, not war hungry” Hide joked until he saw the serious face Kaneki was giving him. “It’s okay, it’s more of a job than a person” Hide gave his friend a smile.

Kaneki followed his friend to the spare bedroom of Hide’s apartment, “doesn’t matter” he grunted under his breath “I need to make it up to you” he whispered at Hide’s back.

“Did you say something?” Hide turned around to face Kaneki.

Kaneki shook his head quickly, not wanting Hide to know what he said.

Hide shrugged before gesturing at the room’s clutter, “I need you to do build Kouki-chan’s bed and set up his dressers” Kaneki saw the bedframe and mattress in the corner and boxes with illustrations of dressers on them, “I would totally help but I need to toddler proof the living room”. Hide gave a toothy smile and Kaneki nodded numbly.

“I’ll get it done before five” Kaneki said, voice determined as he gazed at the items.

Hide adjusted his hold on Kouki again as the toddler began to slip out of his grip. “You do that, I have the tool box over there-” Hide nodded at a dark red box in the middle of the room, “if you need me I’m in the other room”. Hideyoshi looked at the sleeping Kouki, “I don’t think anything could wake him now so make as much noise needed” with that the dirty blonde turned on his heels and left the room.

 

////

 

 

It took about an hour for Kaneki to be done with building and arranging the toddler furniture. It was a hard hour though, three times Kaneki missed placed the directions for the dresser not that the directions were needed. The directions were made entirely up of pictures and Kaneki was actually thankful that he was a ghoul at this time. Turns out his kagune came in extremely helpful when multitasking.

During the first forty minutes, Kaneki had refused to use his kagune for help due to Hide being in the other room. After checking in on the blonde, Kaneki decided that he would use his kagune quickly. Because half ghoul or not, those picture only directions were getting on his nerves.

So, for the last twenty minutes Kaneki used his kagune to help him quickly build and organize the furniture. Hearing footsteps approaching, Kaneki quickly withdrew his kagune before the door opened up to reveal Kouki holding his Sippy cup and what looked like a sports bottle.

“Mommy said to give” Kouki said as he held out the sports bottle to Kaneki.

Kaneki gave a fond smile at the bottle as he took it from Kouki. “Thanks” he nodded his head with a too wide smile on his face.

Kouki nodded his head as he turned around and ran out of the room. Looking at the bottle given to him, Kaneki flipped the top open and sniffed at the contents. Eyes widening, Kaneki’s kakugan appeared at the familiar scent. Hide had given Kaneki blood to drink, not animal blood but human blood. At this time, Kaneki felt like he was facing a dilemma that had no positive outcome.

If he drank it Hide would know that he was a ghoul, if he didn’t Hideyoshi would feel bad. For some reason, the option of Hide feeling bad was more negative than the other option. Gulping slightly, Kaneki took a deep breath and prayed that Hide would not notice that the bottle had been drunk out of.

Except, footsteps sounded in the hall and the door flew open to reveal a disheveled Hide.

“Why is it still full” Hide asked and Kaneki felt guilty, “listen man” Hide brought a hand up to rub his head, “don’t be shy, just go ahead and drink. I already know that you are a ghoul” Kaneki stiffened.

“No I’m not” Kaneki’s mind kept on flashing to the threat that Touka made, “whatever you think, I am not a ghoul Hide” he said desperately.

Hide just laughed as he leaned against the doorframe. “Technically you’re a half ghoul, but its okay to admit it” he grinned and the two heard small footsteps approach them, “Kouki is too”.

Turning around to face the approaching figure, Kaneki felt his heart stop as Hide picked up Kouki. Kouki the toddler who happened to have only one kakugan.

“Hide wait!” Kaneki held out a hand as Hide brought Kouki close to his face to deliver Eskimo kisses.

Hide pulled away from the toddler slightly and gave Kaneki a look reminiscent to the ones mothers give their children. “Chill, I explain while you start cooking” Hide turned around to walk out of the room.

Kaneki stared numbly at the spot Hide was just in.

“You coming?!” Hide shouted from the other room.

Kaneki snapped out of his daze and walked out of the room, “I’m coming!” he shouted back and closed the door with a soft click.

 

////

 

 

Looking at the living room in amazement, Kaneki smiled slightly as he walked into the kitchen space. “You cleaned up quite a bit” Kaneki commented at Hide.

“Yeah” Hide snorted as he helped Kouki build a tower, “it was a pain but I was able to toddler proof everything” Hide waved a hand at the couch, various toddler chairs, and stands for lighting. “I even covered all the outlets” Hide made an exaggerated gasp as Kouki knocked his tower of blocks over.

“I can tell” Kaneki opened the fridge, “where is the-”

Hide interrupted, “-in the back and on the bottom shelf!” he shouted before Kaneki could complete his question.

Opening the fridge and picking up a familiar brown package, Kaneki sniffed at it before closing the fridge’s door. “How did you get this?” he asked Hide.

“From the lady who gave me Kouki” Hide responded dully as he picked up a toy bear and made sounds with it.

Kaneki turned his head to Hide, “that’s not normal” he commented, “People can’t just give children away” he continued as he shut the door to the fridge.

“I know that” Hide snorted in the same voice he used for the toy bear, “Silly Kaneki, Kouki has my DNA!” he made the bear move as he explained it to Kaneki.

Kaneki’s eyes narrowed in thought, it was possible for a human to give birth to a half ghoul child but impossible for a ghoul to give birth to a half ghoul. The ghoul’s body always thought that the half child was food. “How?” Kaneki asked, eyeing Hide up and down as a thought came across his mind “you-”

Again, Hide cut Kaneki off “I am a mommy not a woman!” he cheered in that annoying voice that had Kaneki annoyed and Kouki cheering along, “science experiment!” the bear nodded its head.

“Science experiment?” Kaneki tried to suppress the shudder of what Kanou did to him, “what do you mean by experiment?” Kaneki put the package on the kitchen counter and approached Hide.

The bear was hoping around as Hide answered Kaneki’s questions, “Kouki-chan wasn’t born; he was created by mad scientists like Frankenstein!”

“Frank? What’s that mommy?” Kouki asked, giving Kaneki sometime to think things over in his head.

“Frankenstein? He’s a scientist” Hide grinned and moved the teddy bear over Kouki’s head, “you’ll know more when you’re older”.

Kouki pouted but said nothing in response as he climbed into Hide’s lap.

“Was the scientist’s name Kanou?” Kaneki asked with a low growl in his voice.

Hide shrugged and gave the teddy bear back to the reaching hands of Kouki. “Wouldn’t know” he said in his normal voice, “one of the scientists went rouge and took Kouki-chan with her”.

Kaneki nodded his head, “why you?”

“Half of his DNA is mine” Hide grabbed Kouki and fell on his back, “so he was left with his mommy” Hide started to tickle Kouki.

Kaneki frowned, “who is his other parent then?”

Hide shrugged again as he wrapped his arms around Kouki, “don’t know” Hide sat up with Kouki, “that’s where you come in” Hide grinned at Kaneki.

“Me?” Kaneki pointed at himself.

Hide nodded his head and allowed Kouki to climb over him. “Yeah, you can teach him stuff that I can’t! Like how to control his kagune” Hide chirped.

“I’ll try” Kouki tried to wrestle with Hide, “but isn’t it dangerous to just accept a child like that? What if they know that Kouki is here and comes after him?” Kaneki sounded distressed and Kouki stopped moving suddenly.

Tears started to form in his eyes and Kouki’s form started to also tremble. “No!” he screamed and both of the older males had to flinch at the volume, “mommy is mine! Can’t take! Can’t take!” he started to stomp his feet and his kakugan flared in his eye.

Hide casted Kaneki a look that obviously said ‘you made the mess then you can clean it up’. Kaneki and Hide jumped in alarm as Kouki’s kagune formed behind him.

“Mommy’s mine!” two wing like appendages appeared behind the toddler.

Quickly appearing besides Hide, Kaneki picked the male up and deposited him in a faraway corner. “Kouki-kun” Kaneki knelt down in front of Kouki as he appeared suddenly before Kouki.

Kouki just stared distrusting at Kaneki, kakugan still active.

“No one is going to take Hide from you” ‘or me’ “I won’t let that happen” Kaneki continued to talk Kouki down from his temper.

Taking a deep breath at Kaneki’s prompting, Kouki’s kakugan and kagune fade away. “Promise?” Kouki looked up at Kaneki.

“Promise” Kaneki smiled as he crouched down and stuck out his pinky.

Kouki just stared at the pinky.

“You hook your own pinky around mine” Kaneki chuckled, “it’s how we make a promise” Kouki’s eyes lit up and he hurriedly hooked his pinky around Kaneki’s.

Hide started to laugh from his corner in the room and approached the two. “Do I get a say in this?” he asked jokingly.

“No” both Kaneki and Kouki answered at the same time. Hide just laughed at the two.

“I’m hungry” Kouki pouted at Hide who giggled and pointed a finger at Kaneki.

Patting the toddler on the head, Hide grinned “ask daddy” he said jokingly “because mommy has to fold clothes!”

Hide turned to collect the bags full of clothes lined up in the corner.

Kouki turned to face Kaneki. “Daddy I’m hungry” he said at the half ghoul.

Kaneki blushed and picked Kouki up before walking into the kitchen. “Do you want to help me?” he asked, blush still prominent on his cheeks.

Kouki nodded his head as he bounced in Kaneki’s arms.

A “just don’t burn my apartment down” rang from further inside the apartment.

 

////

 

 

Cooking the human meat was far easier than Kaneki had expected. Probably because Tsukiyama was such a food queen and taught Kaneki how to cook. Not forgetting about the other person in the house, Kaneki prepared what he hopes to be decent human food. Placing Kouki in the high chair, Kaneki called for Hide.

“The food is ready!” he looked into the cabinets and was pleasantly surprised to find plastic plates shaped like animals. “I didn’t know that you bought toddler safety plates!” He called, “do you have any forks for toddlers?!”

Hide appeared besides Kaneki suddenly, making the ghoul jump slightly in surprise “I have some but are you seriously thinking about making a toddler eat with a fork?” Hide asked, voice filled with unreleased laughter.

“So” Kaneki said, “what if I am?”

“Then you can feed him, because I am not about to give him a bath” Hide snorted in amusement as he took a plate out for him and Kaneki.

Kaneki shrugged before dragging a chair over to where he place Kouki and Kouki’s high chair.

Dishing out Kaneki’s plate and Kouki’s plate, Hide turned around to the two and carried the plates over.

“Thank you” Kaneki said as he placed a fork he had for Kouki and himself down, “your food is in the left pot” he took the plates from Hide.

“Thanks” Hide turns around to take out another plate, “I’m starving”.

 

////

 

 

Placing the last tub-a-ware with Kouki’s food away, Kaneki turned around to Hideyoshi who was rubbing the back of a tried Kouki.

“Is he asleep yet?” Kaneki asked with a low voice.

Hide turned to him and showed the nearly asleep Kouki to Kaneki. “Almost” he whispered back.

“Want to explain the situation some more?” Kaneki gestured to the couch where he and Hide could talk comfortably.

Hide nodded as he made his way over to the couch. “Where do you want to start?” he asked Kaneki.

“Just start from the beginning” Kaneki gave a gentle smile at both Hide and Kouki.

Listening with resolute attention, Kaneki nodded his head and bit his lip as Hide told how he met Kouki who was originally called #1369.

“I don’t like this” Kaneki whispered to Hide, worried for the possible dangers his friend may face, “are you sure that you haven’t a clue on who his other parent is?”

Hide smiled, “nah, don’t really need the other parent if you’re around” Kaneki blushed at Hide‘s blunt honesty, “besides, I think I make a good mommy”.

“That’s not the point” Kaneki whispered furiously, “you could get hurt because of him. I don’t want you to be hurt”.

Hide stared at Kaneki, “you left because you thought you would bring danger to me” it wasn’t said as a question and more like a fact, “that doesn’t work Kaneki” Hide brought a hand up to Kaneki’s shoulder, “you hurt me by living and cutting contact, what if we never met today and I was stuck doing this by myself?” Kaneki flinched at the thought, “I would be lost and desperate to feed Kouki-chan”.

“I still don’t like the possibilities” Kaneki said stubbornly and Hide gave a quiet laugh.

Hide leaned his head on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Then stay and protect us” Hide whispered and Kaneki closed his eyes shut tightly, “protect me” and Kaneki wanted to protect his most important person of most.

“So do you not want know who Kouki-kun’s father is?”

“I do want to know” Hide whispered as he ran his fingers through Kouki’s short hair, “kouki-chan may want to know when he’s older”.

Kaneki nodded to Hide, “I’ll find out more information”.

“Thanks, Kaneki” Hide hummed quietly “I appreciate it”.

The two sat in silence as Kouki’s breath evened out.

“Can you stay the night?” Hide asked as he stood up gently.

Kaneki stood up with Hide and offers to put Kouki to bed. “I plan to” he smiled and Hide flushed while he transferred Kouki over to Kaneki’s arms.

“Who knew that you could be so dominate” Hide grinned smugly at Kaneki.

Kaneki flushed brightly, “I-I-I d-didn’t mean…” Kaneki bowed his head and adjusted Kouki in his arms.

“It’s okay” Hide cheered, “we need a big strong ghoul to protect us” he fluttered his eyelashes in a blatant mocking manner.

Kaneki was quiet for a moment before lifting his head up to stare at Hide. “I will always protect you” he said this like a fact.

Hide blushed before coughing into his hands lightly, “let’s get Kouki-chan to bed” his ears turned red.

“Okay” Kaneki smiled at Hide before walking to Kouki’s new bedroom.

Hide grinned as he followed Kaneki, “you should’ve bought me dinner first” he sang lowly as he leaned against the door frame.

“What are you talking about?” Kaneki asked while he carefully placed Kouki into his crib.

Hide just grinned at Kaneki as the white haired male turned around to face him. “Put his night light and monitor on” he said seriously.

Kaneki nodded and did just that. Completing his tasks as quietly as he could, Kaneki turned around to face Hide. “What were you saying?” he walked over to Hide, “didn’t I make you dinner?”

Hide giggled in response as he and Kaneki exited the room. “Yeah, you’re going to be sleeping with me” Kaneki stopped in his walk as he gaped at Hide.

“What?!” Kaneki’s voice became shrilly.

Hide turned around to face Kaneki. “I’m not going to make my baby daddy sleep on the couch” Hide broke down into laughter at Kaneki’s face, “dude, I’m joking! Think of it like a sleep over we used to do when we were younger!” he giggled some more.

“O-Oh” Kaneki started a fast pace to Hide’s room.

“Kaneki? Kaneki?! Wait up!” Hide whined as he walked behind Kaneki, “don’t be a grump! Kaneki!”

 

////

 

 

Hide woke up to the smell of food, or specifically the burning smell of what he thinks to be bacon. Sitting up abruptly, Hide rubbed his eyes as he stared at the small lump underneath the covers. Picking up the blanket, Hide peeked underneath the covers. Holding back his laughter, Hide gently put the blankets down again and slipped off the bed.

Yawning and scratching his head, Hide strolled out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. Giving a wolf whistle, he grinned as Kaneki turned around to face him. “Morning” he grinned at Kaneki, “are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Hide asked as the pan fill of bacon caught on fire.

“Yes” Kaneki frowned as he removed the pan from the stove top.

Hide snorted in disbelief, “I could’ve just had cereal”.

“No” Kaneki wrinkled his nose as he transferred the burnt bacon to a plate. “Kouki and I are having cereal, you are getting bacon”,

Hide laughed, “You mean burnt bacon? And cereal? I hope you’re not planning to make by baby stomach human food” he gave a wide smile at Kaneki.

“Its cereal for ghouls” Kaneki defended as he placed Hide’s plate onto the counter.

“Okay” Hide nodded as he dug for a fork and spoon in the drawers. Closing it with a bump from his hips, Hide’s eyes widen in surprise. “Did you child proof my kitchen?” Hide handed the spoon to Kaneki.

“And your bathroom. I installed a child lock on all the cupboards” Kaneki sat down at Hide’s kitchen table with a bowl.

Hide notes that Kaneki was hiding the contents from him, “thanks” he said around a peace of bacon.

The two ate in companionable silence.

Hearing small footsteps approach them, both Kaneki and Hide turned to face the barefoot Kouki. Stuffing his cheeks with the rest of his bacon, Hide kneeled down in anticipation as Kouki walks over to him.

“Mommy?” Kouki climbed into Hide’s arms.

“Good morning Kouki-chan” Hide placed a kiss into Kouki’s hair as he stood up and walked to the stove top.

Kaneki stood up and rushed over to Hide and Kouki. “Let me feed him” he said as he prevented Hide from opening the pot for the ghouls.

“Kaneki” Hide gave the other male a look “I know that you and Kouki are ghouls, I accept that. Accepting that means that I have to accept that you two eat humans” Hide stated.

Kaneki gulped at Hide’s intense stare “I know but its different when you see it” he took Kouki out of Hide’s arms “trust me on this”.

Hide huffed but let the subject drop as Kaneki served some food into a child bowl for Kouki.

“Hey Kaneki” Hide looked as Kaneki placed Kouki into his high chair “how are you going to find Kouki’s other parent?” he asked.

Kaneki looked up at Hide “I have my ways” he stated before picking up a spoon to feed Kouki.

Kouki pouts but opens his mouth up anyways. After chewing his food, Kouki shakes his head as Kaneki brings up another spoon to Kouki’s mouth. “No!” he whined loudly, “me do!” he tried to grab the spoon and Kaneki turned questioningly to Hide.

“Just give him the spoon, he needs a morning bath anyways” Hide nodded as he gave his okay.

Giving Kouki the spoon, Kaneki watched the toddler carefully before turning back to Hide. “I could give him a bath after he eats” he offered.

“You would officially be an angel if you do that” Hide grinned as he leaned into his chair.

Kaneki blushed and turned back to watching Kouki eat his food with a messy vigor.

“What do I do when Kouki’s food supply runs out?” Hide asked as he fondly watched Kouki eat.

Kaneki looked at Hide, “I’ll help” he said with determination.

“You’re not going to kill someone?” Hide asked dully, “not that I really care, but the lady who gave me Kouki handed me a contact card” he got up to retrieve a card on the fridge.

Kaneki shook his head, “don’t worry” he said.

“Yomo Renji” Kaneki’s eyes widen at the familiar name, “she told me to contact him when Kouki ran out of food” Hide handed Kaneki the card. “Do you know him?” Hide asked as he observed Kaneki’s reactions to the name and card.

Kaneki nodded his head as he accepted the contact card, “I know him” Kaneki handed the card back to Hideyoshi, “that information is correct” he smiled at Hide.

Kouki burps loudly and announces that he is full. Picking the toddler up, Kaneki handed the licked clean plates to Hideyoshi. “I’ll give him a bath now” and with that Kaneki left the room carrying Kouki.

“He likes bubbles!” Hide shouted after the two.

Smiling to himself, Hide started to wash the used dishes.

 

////

 

 

Apparently, Kaneki’s kagune wasn’t only useful in battling and building furniture but also giving bath to toddlers. So when Kaneki exited the bathroom perfectly dry, Hide just gaped and pointed a finger at him.

“How did you escape!?” he questioned loudly, watching as a smug Kaneki was followed by an angry looking Kouki, “you’re not even wet!” Kouki pouted at Hide.

“Mommy” Kouki whined and held out his arms to be dried. Kaneki tossed Hide a towel with the images of ducks on it.

Hide grunts as he catches the towel and dries Kouki off. “Thank- where are you going?” Hide asks as Kaneki walked over to the entrance of the apartment and opened the door.

“I’m going to collect some information” Kaneki stated as he picked up the spare key from under the front door’s mat. “I’m taking your spare” he told Hide, not bothering to turn around.

Hide wrapped Kouki with the towel and ran to the door, “do you want us to go with you?” he asked.

“No!” Kaneki yelled, “No, it’s safer if you just stay home and take care of Kouki-kun” he stated and glared at Hide, “I want to protect you”.

“Okay, but I do need to go shopping for Kouki-chan” Hide rubbed a hand on Kouki’s towel covered back. “Have a safe trip, okay?”

Hide nodded and gave Kouki a kiss on the forehead and Hide a hug. “Remember to lock the door and travel only to crowded areas” with that Kaneki waved as he exited the apartment closing the door behind him with a click.

Looking up at Hide, Kouki bit his lips as he tugged the pajama shirt that the blonde still wore. “Mommy?” Kouki dug his face into Hide’s shirt, “can we go to the playground?”

“Sure” Hide respond in a bright voice. Walking over to the TV, Hide took the remote and turned it on “let’s find out the weather!”

Kouki looked confused, “what’s weather?” he asked, a lisp effecting his pronunciation.

“You know what cold and hot is?” Kouki nodded his head “weather is hot and cold and rain and snow” Hide tried explaining it to the toddler that never experienced it before.

“What’s snow?” Kouki asked.

“Something you will like when it happens” Hide smiled at Kouki before pointing at the screen. “See, here they show rain” Hide gestured at the umbrella and the water hitting it “-remember when the bath was filled with water?” he asked.

Kouki nodded his head.

“Then rain is like the tub when it was starting to fill up”, Kouki looked horrified, “don’t worry, you’ll like it when you jump into puddles!” pointing dramatically to Kouki’s room Hide starts to walk, “now to get dressed!” he cheered.

Once entering the room, Hide places Kouki in his crib and grabs two pants and shirts from Kouki’s dresser. “What do you want to wear?” Hide asked as he showed Kouki the clothes.

“Yellow like mommy’s hair!” Kouki cheered as he pointed at the dark yellow sweater.

Hide laid the yellow shirt down on the dresser, “what about the pants?” he asked as he held up the pants to Kouki.

“That” Kouki bit his lips and pointed at the white pants. Grinning as he laid the white pant besides the yellow shirt, Hide made a mental note to pick up bleach on their outing.

“Okay!” Hide clapped his hands and placed the not chosen clothes back into their dressers. Turning around to face Kouki, Hide picked the toddler up along with the toddler’s clothing and underwear. “Do you want to dress yourself?” he asked as he walked out of the room and into his.

Kouki nodded his head as he was placed on the floor besides the bed.

Giving Kouki the clothing, Hide kept an eye on the toddler as he started to get dressed too.

Fully dressed, Hide turned around to face the entangled Kouki. “Your head goes here” Hide helped the toddler detangle from the sweater. Holding the sweater up Hide motioned for Kouki to raise his arms. “The small holes are for the arms” Hide explained as he fitted Kouki’s arms into the sweater, “and the big hole is for your head” Kouki’s head popped through the bigger hole, “and now you’re done!” he clapped his hands as he cheered for Kouki.

Kouki smiled widely at Hide and demanded to be picked up. “Red?” he asked as Hide carried him over to the door.

“Nope, you gotta have a boot if you want to jump in puddles!” Kouki pouted but allowed Hide to place rubber blue boots. “Now we got to put on a jacket!” Hide placed Kouki on the ground as he retrieved a matching set of orange raincoats. Handing the tiny raincoat to Kouki, Hide lowly pulled it on. “You think you could put it on by yourself?”

Kouki puffed up his chest and put the coat on slowly, miming Hide’s motions before. “There!” he cheered.

“Good job!” Hide cheered along with Kouki. Pulling a dark violet umbrella out Hide picked up his shoulder bag and swung it over his right shoulder. “Do you want to be carried?” He asked as he opened the front door.

Kouki shook his head and Hide patted the toddler’s head. “Then let’s go!” Hide locked the door before he closed it behind him.

 

////

 

 

By the time the two exited the apartment, it was already raining. Raining and thundering to be specific. At the first sound of thunder, Kouki had gripped Hide’s pants in fear. Then the second sound of thunder happened causing Kouki to start crying and Hide had to pick the toddler up. Spending five minutes calming the crying Kouki down, Hide had adjusted his hold and the umbrella and continued to walk.

In the middle of the walk, Kouki had gotten used to the sound of thunder and demanded to be placed down. Placing Kouki on the ground Hide just grinned at the young boy.

“I don’t mind carrying you” Hide commented as he looked at the pouting Kouki.

Stomping his feet, Kouki growled “I protect mommy!” he shouted.

“Protect me?” Hide frowned as he crouched down to stare at Kouki, “why do you have to protect me?”

Crossing his arms Kouki stared at Hide seriously, or as serious a toddler could look. “Daddy said so”.

“Daddy?” Hide’s eyes widen and he flushed at the implication of Kouki’s naming, “you mean Kaneki?” his voice broke into a high pitch at the ‘e’ in Kaneki.

Kouki nodded his head and Hide’s blush spread to his neck and ears.

Coughing into his fist, Hide stood up and held out a hand for Kouki to hold. “I would feel better if you held my hand” Hide noticed the Kouki looked conflicted, “you could keep me safer if you hold my hand” he said instead.

At that, Kouki quickly grabbed Hide’s hand and the two were walking down the road again.

“Mommy?” Hide looked down to notice that Kouki staring at the playground they were at yesterday, “he smells weird” Kouki pointed at a dark figure sitting on the swing set.

Hide quickly forced Kouki’s pointing hand down, “it’s rude to point” he smiled at Kouki. Turning to the probably soaked figure, Hide shouted at the figure. “Do you need an umbrella?!” he asked and Kouki tightened his grip on Hide’s hand.

“Mommy” Kouki whined and Hide looked down at him.

“What if they need help?” Hide tilted his head before turning back to look at the swing set, “huh? Well I guess they didn’t need an umbrella” he said to himself, a thoughtful expression on his face.

For some reason, Hide felt that the figure that disappeared was important.

Kouki tugged at Hide’s hand and the two resumed their walk.

 

////

 

 

Making their way to tall grey building, Kouki tilted his head as he observed the building and the sign above it. The sign was colorful; it had bright blocks on it and a cartoon figure of a rocket. Staring at the sign and building for a moment, Kouki turned his head to look up at Hide.

“Mommy?” he asked, confused at why they stopped in front of this building.

Hide smiled as he crouched slightly to stare into Kouki’s eyes. “Since it’s raining we can’t play outside” he chirped at his son’s horrified look, “then we go somewhere else to play!”

Kouki doesn’t look convinced or amused.

“Just try it out” Hide continued to smile at Kouki, “try it for me.”

Kouki pouted but allowed himself to be herded into the doors of the building.

The building was an interactive children museum; it offered a collection of interactive exhibits and the most interesting –according to Kouki- was the space interaction. Watching as Kouki ran around in a miniature astronaut suit, Hide smiled as the toddler tried to surprise him.

“Mommy!” Kouki called at Hide, “look!” he spun as he tried to show off the outfit.

“You look so handsome!” Hide complimented as the toddler stopped spinning. “Kouki-chan? Are you okay?” Hide asked in worry as the toddler tried to walk to him but walked into a wall. Wincing in sympathy, Hide stood up and approached the dizzy toddler. “You shouldn’t spin so much, you can get dizzy” he smiled as he reached out and placed a hand on the toddler’s shoulder.

Kouki just groaned and raised his arms to be picked up. “Feel bad” he complained to Hide, “feel bad, mommy” he buried his head into Hide’s neck.

“Do you want to go home?” Hide asked as he cradled Kouki’s head.

Kouki nodded his head and was placed down onto the ground.

Taking the costume off by one piece at a time, Hide sighed as the zipper in the back of the outfit became stuck. Licking his lips, Hide bit his tongue as he used more force to coax the zipper down. Crooning in delight, Hide picked up Kouki and stood. Handing the outfit to the staff of the space area, Hide was about to exit the center until something was held out to him.

“What’s this?” he asked the attendant in an astronaut costume.

The attendant smiled as she spoke, “this is the complimentary movie and story book given to all of the customers!” she cheered, smile still painfully bright.

Returning the woman’s smile, Hide bowed slightly as he took the handouts. “Can you hold him for a moment” Hide offered Kouki to the woman as he struggled to put the DVD and book into his shoulder bag.

Smiling, the woman took the hissing Kouki for a moment to allow Hide to put the items away.

Zipping his bag up, Hide took Kouki back from the distressed looking woman. Looking relieved to have the child out of her arms, the attendant opened the door to allow the two males to exit the space area.

“Come back soon” she gave a shaking smile at the back of the two.

Hide waved at the woman and Kouki went back to burying his face into Hide’s neck.

“Excuse me” Hide turned around to face a sharply dressed man holding a suit case.

Looking the stranger up and down, Hide shuffled Kouki to a more comfortable position, “can I help you?” Hideyoshi asked.

“This area has been made restricted by the CCG” the man showed Hide his badge. “Please go take your son and go home immediately, there has been a sighting of a violent group of ghouls in this area”. Takizawa Seidou whispered to Hideyoshi before entering the museum to warn the staff.

Looking up at the sky, Hide started the walk back to his apartment.

“Mommy?” Kouki asked, voice muffled as his head was still in the nook of Hide’s neck.

“What is it?” Hide stopped at a stop light, “we’re taking a detour home” Hide said stiffly, feeling eyes on him, “I need to get some bleach and crayons from the store”.

“Crayons?” Kouki’s voice was still muffled.

Hide hummed as he walked down a nearly empty street, “you use crayons to draw and color stuff”.

Kouki nodded his head, “mommy?”

“Yeah?” Hide answered as he took a right turn.

Kouki took his head out of Hide’s neck, “ghouls bad?” he asked in a quiet voice that reminded Hide of what Kouki used to be like a day before.

“No, all ghouls are not bad just as all humans are not good” Hide explained to Kouki, “I like you and you’re a ghoul and human” Hide said as he nuzzled Kouki’s hair.

“Like me?” Kouki asked as he leaned into Hide.

“Of course” Hide cheered, stopping his walk as he waited for the walk signal, “I love Kouki-chan!”

Kouki started giggling as Hide pressed more kisses into his hair. “Mommy!” he squealed loudly.

Hide just place a sloppy kiss on Kouki’s cheek before he started to walk across the street. Once across the street, Hide and Kouki were approached by a familiar stranger.

“Mommy!” Kouki hissed quietly in Hide’s ear. “It’s the smell from the playground” Kouki tightened his hold on Hide’s jacket.

Hide stared harder as the other male approached them. “Can I help you?” he asked, distrust clear in his voice.

“No” the male responded as he stared at Kouki. Turning on his heels, the wind blew down his hood to reveal blue hair.

Watching the stranger leave, Hide placed a hand on Kouki’s head. “Turn your eyes back to normal” Hide didn’t even need to look at Kouki to know that the toddler released hi kakugan, “I don’t want the CCG to notice it”.

“Ghoul” Kouki said as he pointed to the direction the figure was walking.

“Eyes” Hide responded turning his head to look at Kouki.

Kouki’s eyes returned to normal. “Know ghoul?” he asked as he buried his face into Hide’s neck.

“Mommy knows everything” Hide responded.

Kouki took his head out of Hide’s neck with a gasp, “knows?” Hide nodded at the question and Kouki’s eyes glazed over in worship.

Looking back in the direction the stranger took, Hide resisted the urge to follow the man.

 

////

 

 

Continuing their walk, Hide started to giggle as Kouki sleepily moved his head.

“That tickles” he whispered to himself, only pausing as he passed by a shop entitled ‘HySy ArtMask’.

Kouki’s nose wrinkled and he started to fidget in Hide’s arms. “Mommy” he hissed as he lifted his head up.

“Not sleepy anymore?” Hide asked Kouki as the toddler whipped his head around to survey the area.

“Kouki? Hide?” a familiar voice called out as footsteps approached the two.

Turning around, Hide was faced with a disheveled Kaneki, “why are your clothes torn?” he asked as he looked at a bad cut on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Let’s go home” he grabbed Kaneki’s wrist, “I have a first aid kit there” Hide tugged on Kaneki’s wrist.

“No!” Kaneki roared and Hide reflexively released Kaneki’s wrist, “you need to get out of here!” Kaneki’s hands came to clamp down on Hide’s shoulders.

“But-” Hide was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

Curling his arm around Hide’s waist, Kaneki picked up the blonde and jumped away quickly as the building behind them collapsed. Taking his hand off of Hide’s mouth, Kaneki checked Hide’s body, searching for any possible injuries that the blonde may have acquired.

Hide opened his mouth, prepared to comment on the man-handling he just experienced.

“Hide listen” Kaneki cut the blonde off again, “I need you to take Kouki and go back” he stared desperately at Hide.

Hide bit his lip, “then come with us-”

“No” Kaneki gave a smile that scared Hide, it was a smile that Hide had never seen before on Kaneki’s face. “I need to protect you” Kaneki spoke lowly as he took Hide’s free hand and cradled it, “you’re important to me” his kakugan activated. “I won’t let anyone hurt you” he promised, voice gaining an edge that Hide never knew about. “Kouki-kun” Kaneki turned his attention to Kouki, “you are a big boy” Kouki nodded his head and puffed up his chest. “You are responsible for taking care of Hide” Kaneki’s eyes glinted, “don’t let anything happen to him”.

Kouki nodded and activated his kakugan, “mommy is mine” Kouki growled as another explosion was heard.

“Good” Kaneki nodded his head, “now get Hide out of here” with that Kaneki jumped in the direction where the explosion was heard.

“When did you become cool” Hide whispered to himself in a daze as he watched his friend jump away.

Taking a step in the direction where Kaneki jumped, Hide was stopped by Kouki pulling hard on his rain jacket.

“Kouki?”

Kouki growled, frustrated at Hide, “safety” he cried and Hide switched his direction. If he was by himself, Hide would have followed after Kaneki. But since he was holding Kouki, Hide couldn’t bring himself to bring the toddler to danger because of his parent’s selfish wants.

Gripping Kouki tightly, Hide started a fast pace as he walked away from the sounds of battling and buildings being destroyed.

“Mommy!” Kouki shouted suddenly “the smell is back!” he struggled and started to hiss.

“Kouki-chan!” Hide stopped walking as he tried to look at Kouki.

Kouki suddenly stopped struggling and looked up in horror. Hide followed his gaze and froze at the sight of a building falling in their area. Unable to move his legs, Hide crouched and tucked Kouki close to his body.

The two closed their eyes and awaited for the impact. Feeling only a bit of debris hitting his check, Hide slowly opened his eyes.

Standing above him and Kouki, stood a familiar ghoul. His kagune looked like wings of blood coming out of his back. Standing up slowly, Hide observed his surroundings; the falling building was split into multiple pieces and the alley’s entrance was blocked by the biggest piece of debris.

Making sure that Kouki was unharmed, Hide turned to face the tall stranger the two met before. “Thank you” he said breathlessly as Kouki sniffed.

“I didn’t do it to save you” dark eyes stared at Kouki and Hide blocked the stranger’s intense stare with his own body.

“Then you did it to save him” Hide commented.

The stranger ignored the statement and turned around, intent on walking away from Kouki and Hide.

Watching him jump up on the rock blocking the exit, Hide eye’s narrowed as the stranger turned around to face the two. Kakugan flaring, the stranger made a statement: “’you are human”.

Hide snorted, “obviously” he whispered sarcastically to himself. Kouki gave a tiny hiccupping giggle.

The male seemed to become miffed, “you are human-” he paused and stared at Kouki “-and he is not”.

“You have a problem with that?” Hide asked, glaring at a ghoul that could probably kill him.

The ghoul remained quiet and titled his head.

“Do you have a name?” Hide asked as he adjusted his grip on the sniffling Kouki.

The ghoul scoffed, “shouldn’t you give your own name first? That’s the polite thing to do” he responded.

“Nagachika Hideyoshi” Hide said and looked at Kouki, “and this is Kaneki Kouki” Kouki stopped his sniffling and looked up questionably at Hide.

The ghoul made to leave.

“Hey! You jerk! Led by example and give us your name!” Hide shouted at the male.

Kouki nodded his head as he looked at the figure.

“Kirishima” Hide’s eyes widen, “you don’t deserve my first name, human” Kirishima hissed and jumped off the building debris and continued to hop into the distance.

Hide gaped and started to put the facts together in his head.

“Mommy?” Kouki’s small voice snapped Hide out of his daze, “wrong?” Kouki asked in a whisper like voice.

“I think I just met a relative of someone I know” Hide answered absent mindedly as he stared at the direction Kirishima leapt to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make Ayato the baby daddy. Mainly because I want to stress the importance that family does not have to be linked by blood. The pairing is still going to be KaneHide though.   
> The hardest part about writing this chapter is Ayato. I haven’t seen enough of his interactions with humans to get a handle of his personality, so I just winged it. For the record, Ayato is not interested in Hide, he is interested in Kouki. Because Kouki smells just like Kaneki, meaning Kouki smells like a half ghoul.  
> The monster of Frankenstein is actually referred to as monster in the original story. It was the doctor that was called Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fresh off the press. Barely edited but written a long time ago, or at least the dialogue was... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you have with the other! Also, I would love to hear about your favorite part(s) for this chapter.

 

Sometimes life gave you lemons, and sometimes the lemons ended up being total jerks that refused to be any sort of helpful. This, right now, was one of those situations.

Staring off into the distance of where the blue haired ghoul was headed –Kirishima Hide reminds himself- Hideyoshi sighed in defeat as he observed the greatest obstacle to conquer for the day. Debris, specifically large debris that fell from a collapsing building in what Hide assumes to be the biggest cat for the season.

“How mad do you think Kaneki would be if we stayed here?” Hide asked Kouki, interrupting the toddler’s epic stare down at the place where Kirishima was standing moments ago.

Kouki didn’t respond as he sneered –and yes a _sneer_ complete with shiny pointy white baby teeth- at the building debris.

Patting the toddler, Hide released a heavy sigh “I know, the least he could’ve done would have been to offer us a lift out of here” this statement caused Kouki to look at Hide with a mixture of confusion, horror, and distaste.

Hide bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the toddler as he tapped Kouki on the nose. This time Hide did laugh, because Kouki had scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way at the gentle pat.

“Why are you two still here?” a familiar voice asked and the sound of a body landing on the ground behind the duo was heard.

Grinning, Hide turned around nodded his head at Kaneki “Sup, Kaneki”.

Bringing a hand to rub his forehead –basically a headache _foretelling_ that Hide was up to something- Kaneki sighed in frustration as he surveyed the fallen building pieces. “Are you okay?” he asked in worry as he walked around Hide, observing for potential injuries. Eyes widening, Kaneki quickly crowded into what should’ve been Hide’s personal space. “You have a cut” Kaneki notes as he then rips off a part of his own _shirt_ intent on wrapping it around Hide’s finger. Which originally, Hide was okay with that until a single finger turned into wrapping his entire hand.

“I do? When did that hap- Kaneki!” Hide tried to pull his hand out of the upset Kaneki’s grip. “Dude! It is like a level two paper cut! Chill man!” the blonde grumbled as Kaneki finished wrapping the tiny cut up. Hide just stared at his over bandage hand, “is this a ghoul thing or something?”

Kaneki ignored Hide’s question to ask a question of his own: “why are you still here?”

Hide shifted Kouki in his arms as the toddler yawned. “Because the sky has fallen” Hide said in a bland voice before grinning widely as he gestured to the now blocked exit of the alley way.

Kaneki frowned at the offending debris because sometimes he forgets that Hide is human. Which just adds to the fact that Hide is 1) not safe around Kaneki, 2) couldn’t do stuff like scale up an entire building with a few leaps and most importantly 3) ver, very frail and weak. Not that Kaneki was going to tell Hide that, because in the end; it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Even when an annoyed bubble wrapped Hide is hollering about fair treatment.

“Stop thinking” Hide interrupted and pouted at Kaneki “I do not need to be bubble wrapped”.

Kaneki looked at Hide in amazement “how do you eve-”

“Dude, you have your ‘Hide is hurt and made of glass’ face on” Hide gestured to Kaneki’s entire face with a finger “it’s the same one from when I was learning how to ride a bike”. Kouki slumped onto Hide’s shoulder as the toddler snored.

And Kaneki couldn’t even respond to that because yes, he did have a glaring contest with Hide’s bike and the ground on Hide’s behalf before. But that was then and this is now; now, Kaneki was just tempted to slap Hide’s offending hand away. It was annoying how best friends from childhood could always tell what the other was thinking. Especially in the case of the Kaneki-Hideyoshi friendship of Bromance.

“So, Superman” Hide fluttered his eyelashes in mockery of western damsels “you saved my day, are you going to fly me away now?” Hide pouted his lips in an exaggerated manner.

Kaneki rolled his eyes heavenward, it was an ongoing joke between the two since watching Superman as children. Though, typically Hideyoshi would be the one saving Kaneki half the time.

“What else would I do?” Kaneki sassed and gripped Hide’s waist. The sleepy Kouki grumbled and shifted in Hide’s arm.

“I don’t know, take me to pick up the groceries” Hide smiled as he sassed back.

“We have groceries?” Kaneki asked, jumping onto a nearby street lamp.

Hide smiled and looked down at the empty street, “I like the ‘we’, shows good team spirit”.

“Hide” Kaneki groaned, “why do you need groceries?”

“Ah, to be a male twenty year old” Hide grinned mockingly and shook his head “we need bleach and crayons”.

Kaneki hummed as he jumped on top of a building, “why do you need bleach”.

“Have you seen Kouki’s pants?” Hide asked in disbelief before berating himself “I should’ve known better than to allow him to choose a light color cause now his pants look like the love child of black and brown” Hide complained, “I mean, dude, they did not look like that this morning”.

Kaneki sniffed, “and let me guess, crayons are for coloring the walls?”

“No. I actually forgot to get Kouki crayons the other day. What kind of mother doesn’t buy crayons for his toddler?” Hide paused for effect, hoping that Kaneki would get the grave mistake “a horrible mother that is! I’m a terrible mom!”

Kaneki sighed “you’re not a terrible mom” Kaneki paused as he considered his words, “why are you called mom? You’re not a girl”.

“How sexist! What does Touka-chan think about your attitude?” Hide pouted with a smirk.

Kaneki flustered for a moment. “I’m not- that’s not-” Kaneki let out a deep sigh, “just answer that question”.

Hide didn’t even bother hiding his laughter at Kaneki’s floundering. “Because moms always seem to be great care takers; if I am called mom the caretaking skills are going to rub off onto me eventually”.

“That’s not how it- you know what, never mind” Kaneki bowed his head slightly in defeat, talking with Hide is a lot like picking battles. Some battles are worth the effort and some are just a lost cause, especially when treing to respond to ‘Hide Logic’.

Of course, Hide knew defeat even when not voiced, so the blonde did not hold back from cheering externally in victory.

It universal that Hide normally wins against Hide, but it’s also universal that Kaneki always gets the last word: “I’m still dropping you off at home, I don’t want you out in this weather right now”.

 

* * *

 

However, this time Kaneki did not drop his off at the blonde’s apartment. Instead, Kaneki had dropped Hide off at Anteiku in hopes that the workers –ghouls even if none of them knew that Hide _knows_ \- would keep Hide safe. This coddling attitude did not go unnoticed with Hide nor did the blonde agree; and if Hide didn’t agree, Kouki didn’t agree because the toddler is a total momma’s boy.

So Kaneki spent five minutes explaining why Hide -and Kouki by default- couldn’t come along to get groceries. It was a losing battle and Kaneki was pretty sure if Touka was around she would have sided with Hide, just to be difficult.

“Dude, do you even know how racist you sound?” Hide asked disbelief of what was coming out of Kaneki’s mouth.

Kaneki blinked in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

“Okay, it’s more like species-ist; but that’s beside the point. It’s very rude to say that I can’t come along because there is ghoul! And heaven knows, ghouls are so strong and violent!” Hide made a mock swooning action that should’ve offend the female ghoul workers but they seemed to enjoying Kaneki’s verbal beating from Hide more.

Kaneki sighed in frustration, “you don’t understand”.

“Oh?” Hide’s tone was sharp, a contrast with the silly pout on Hide’s face, “what don’t I understand?”

“You could be hurt!” Kaneki gripped Hide’s shoulders and shook lightly, “you could be hurt and humans take a long time to heal!”

Kouki woke up at the light shaking and looked at Hide before glancing at Kaneki then returning his stare to Hide.

“Ugh!” Hide threw a hand up into the air causing the staff behind the bar to snicker, “I can’t believe you! Humans get hurt all the time! I could get a paper cut by handling paper and I always have paper!”

Kaneki gained a thoughtful look at this.

“Don’t even think about it” Hide groaned as he started pacing in front of Kaneki, “we’ve been over this! I’m not living in a bubble wrapper or bubble wrapping my apartment! You are exhausting my patience”.

Kaneki shrugged with a smirk, “how about this; you’re tired so you should rest”. A smug grin graced Kaneki’s face.

Hide stopped his pacing in front of Kaneki before pointing an accusing finger at the half ghoul, “the only reason I’m tired is because of arguing with-” Hide cut off and glared at Kaneki. “You- you! You have gotten more conniving! I’m kind of proud, how did I not see this?”

Kaneki bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Of course this did not stop the chuckles from escaping Kaneki’s mouth.

Sighing dramatically Hide dug into his pockets to pull out a piece of paper and handed it to Kaneki.

Opening the paper Kaneki frowned as he looked up at Hide. “This only has four things on it” he states.

“I know, so Kouki and I can totally help with the shopping” Hide patted Kaneki’s shoulder, “it’s a small list so we can get everything quicker together”. Hide wiggled his eyebrows at Kaneki who had to stifle another laugh.

Shaking his head, Kaneki stared into Hide’s eyes. “Nice try, but please stay here to catch some sleep”.

“Why? You’re going to be right back” Hide rolled his eyes and shifted Kouki’s weight in his arms.

“I don’t know if I got all the ghouls involved in the attack” Kaneki admitted as he pressed a quick kiss to Hide’s forehead. “Don’t try to follow me”.

Hide pouted as Kaneki turned to exit Anteiku.

“I’m serious Hide” was all that Kaneki said before he exited the building.

Hide sniffed and counted to ten under his breath. Kouki woke up and rubbed his eyes as he gave a big yawn.

“Mommy?” Kouki spoke up as he heard his mother’s mumbling.

Hide paused in his counting, turning his attention to Kouki. “Yes?”

“Why you counting?” Kouki pouted in confusion as he tightened his grip on Hide’s shirt.

Hide bit his lip in thought, “because mommy plans on following Kaneki and wants to give him a head start” Hide tilted his head “like a game” he smiled down at Kouki.

Kouki angrily pouted and crossed his arms. The duo didn’t notice the strange looks they were receiving from the staff of Anteiku.

“Hmm? What’s the problem?” Hide asked as he watched, with mild amusement, as Kouki’s pout got more ridiculous.

“Mommy” Kouki whined and pushed his head into Hide’s neck, “why?”

“Because he’s being an as-” Hide cut himself off mid-sentence “an adorable dic-dork” Hide finished lamely.

Kouki frowned but didn’t say anything and Hide quickly finished his count before he started to walk to the door.

Only Hide never made it to the door as he was stopped by Yoshimura-san, the owner of the coffee shop.

“May we speak?” Yoshimura asked, smiling as he gestured to the door that lead to the back of the store.

Hide bit his lips as he alternatively looked at the door and Yoshimura. Grinning brightly, Hide responded in a positive tone because there is no chance that Hide would ever give up the fortuitous gift of free information. Especially the kind of information that an experienced ghoul like Yoshimura would give.

Yoshimura just gave a knowing smile and led Hide to the back.

 

* * *

 

The old man is smart, he was able to guess about Hide knowing about ghouls –probably due to the loud reaming Hide had given Kaneki moments before when the store was temporary only filled with ghoul customers- but Hide was smarter. From the conversation Hide was able to get Yoshimura to confirm that he was married once upon a time and has a child, whose gender Hide is not able to determine from the old man. But the most information Hide got was about Yoshimura’s wife and child, which Hide was able to successfully guess is a half ghoul.

Hide was also able to make a healthy eating schedule for Kouki. Yoshimura, having experience with ghoul and half ghoul-children, shared information about control of Kagune and Kakugan for half-ghoul children.

Besides the information obtained, Yoshimura easily agreed to babysit Kouki when Hide or Kaneki wasn’t around. Both males also agreed that Kaneki should have a phone with emergency contacts to both Yoshimura and Hide. This is mainly agreed upon because children can be Satan incarnated but also because Kouki is a _half-ghoul toddler_.

The two were talking like little old ladies in a knitting club. They were trading advice and problems and the two would’ve probably continued to talk until a loud smashing of plates was heard. That was when Yoshimura politely dismissed himself and left.

Taking in the scenery of the room, Hide slowly laid down onto the couch and shifting so Kouki could still sleep on his chest.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Hide fell asleep, Kaneki had entered the room. After observing the room –because Kaneki has to make sure that Hide is safe at all times- Kaneki quietly placing the bags on the floor. Of course the bags were near the door but that really didn’t matter to Kaneki, who was now observing Hide’s sleeping face.

This was when Hide woke with a start.

“Dude” Hide yawned as his heart started to slow down from its jumpstart “make some noise when you enter a room, you basically gave me a heart attack”.

“Sorry” Kaneki smiled “I got everything you wrote down” he gestured to the bags next to the door.

Hide yawned again and stretched, “thanks, you’re a life saver”.

“That’s not what you were saying before” Kaneki pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

Hide huffed as he stayed spread out on the couch, “don’t sass the sass master”. Hide raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kaneki “hey, where did you place Kouki? He was asleep on my chest before”. Hide started to panic as he looked around the room. Because Kaneki was still in the room so that means the toddler was not with him. So sitting up quickly Hide painfully bumped heads with a still hovering Kaneki.

Rubbing his hair, Kaneki stared down at Hide as the withering blonde rolled on the ground.

“My head” Hide groaned as he held his head in both hands “what is your head made of? Concrete?”

Kaneki winced in sympathy “I’ll go get ice” he offered.

Hide stopped rolling on the ground to glare at Kaneki. “Priorities, dude” he hissed in pain, still holding his head in both hands.

“I’ll look for Kouki too” Kaneki offered to placate Hide.

Hide huffed and sat up as a small figure appeared in the doorway.

“Mommy?” a tiny voice called from the doorway and Hide pressed a hand to his chest.

“Where were you?” Hide asked “mommy was-” Hide paused in thought at his wording “mommy was missing you”.

Kouki merely puffed up his small chest; “I went pee-pee” he proudly announced to Kaneki and Hide.

“Congrats?” Kaneki responded immediately only to followed up by excited words from Hide.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so proud of you! You went to the bathroom all by yourself!” Hide gushed from where he sat.

Kouki looked smug or at least looked as smug a toddler could possibly be.

“You’re becoming a big boy” Kaneki said as he walked over to pick Kouki.

Kouki nodded as he held up his arms to Kaneki, “I went pee-pee” he repeated.

Kaneki grimaced slightly as he picked up Kouki and patted Kouki’s went pants. “You did” Kaneki’s smile became slightly stretched.

“But I fell” Kouki admitted in a small voice as he looked down.

Kaneki and Hide both rushed to say that falling into toilets happens to everyone.

“Really?” Kouki asked Kaneki as Hide climbed up from the floor.

“Really” Kaneki grinned at the toddler.

Hide smiled “I’m still proud of you, my baby boy went potty all by himself” Hide said as he placed his hands on his hips “but get Kaneki or mommy the next time so we can take you to the potty” Hide clapped slightly as he tilted his head in encouragement.

“Why?” Kouki frowned in confusion.

Hide floundered and Kaneki smirked. “It’s to keep Hide’s peace of mind”.

Hide glared at Kaneki.

“Okay” Kouki looked back and forth at Kaneki and Hide before he noticed bags near the doorway “what’s that?” the toddler asked as he pointed to the plastic bags.

Kaneki opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Hide. “It’s a surprise!” Hide cheered as went to pick up the bags, “you’ll find out when you get home”.

Kouki’s eyes widen before he started to tug at Kaneki’s sleeves. “Home now” he demanded with each tug.

Hide laughed openly at Kaneki as the other man smiled.

“Yeah, let’s go home”.

 

* * *

 

When Hide and Kaneki got back, it was dark outside. Dark and way past Kouki’s bedtime cue the reason that the toddler was softly snoring against Kaneki’s shoulder.

“I’ll start the bath” Hide said as he placed the shopping bags onto the kitchen table.

Kaneki nodded as he closed the front door “and some fresh pajamas?” Kaneki asked while he fiddled with Kouki’s shoes.

“Sure” Hide yelled from the bathroom. “I’m putting the towels on the sink!” Hide exited the bathroom to retrieve Kouki’s soiled clothes from Kaneki.

“Can you get his socks?” Kaneki asked as he angled the half-naked Kouki to Hide.

Hide started to remove the socks when Kouki woke up.

“Mommy?” Kouki asked with a yawn.

Hide looked from where he was crouched below Kouki’s feet, “taking your socks”.

“Why?” Kouki asked.

Kaneki shifted so Hide could take off Kouki’s pants. “Because you need a bath” Kaneki stated and cradled Kouki’s now naked form.

Kouki made a face at Kaneki.

“Kouki-chan” Hide chastised as he stood up from his crouch with Kouki’s socks, “you need a bath”.

Kouki pouted at Hide and kicked his feet into Kaneki’s side. “With Ducks?” he asked as he looked at Kaneki.

“Ducks and bubbles” Kaneki confirmed with a smile as Hide ran to the bathroom before running into Kouki’s bedroom.

Kaneki watched as Hide ran back to the bathroom with a two pair of clothes.

“Let’s go” Kaneki whispered as he walked to the bathroom. Kaneki stopped at the entrance of the bathroom and looked at Hide, who was adding bubbles to the running bath water, “hey Hide, do you want me to put Kouki to bed?” he asked.

Hide turned around to face Kaneki, “that will be great especially if you read him a bedtime story”.

“I will” Kaneki smiled and Hide kissed Kouki’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Turns out that Kouki didn’t need a bedtime story for as soon as Kaneki had laid the toddler down Kouki was already asleep.

Dressed in a blue rabbit onesie, Kouki snored loudly as Kaneki detached the toddler’s limbs from his neck. Once free of clingy limbs, Kaneki smiled and slowly walked backed away to turn off the room’s main light. Turning it off and looking over his shoulder Kaneki quietly wished Kouki good dreams as he closed Kouki’s door so only a slit of light shone in.

Now walking to Hide’s room, Kaneki took notice of a pile of papers with his face on them and approached it. All of them were a missing person flyer and the picture was of him before becoming a ghoul. Gently tracing the picture Kaneki sighed as he looked away from the flyers.

“Hey Hide” Kaneki quietly spoke as he entered Hide’s room.

Hide didn’t bother to look up at Kaneki. “Hey, Kouki-chan asleep?” he asked with a serious expression as he frowned at one of the journals he was holding onto. Folding the edge of the page, Hide placed to journal down and pulled out various papers from a pile on the ground.

Kaneki frowned at the blonde and leaned over the bed to view some of the papers Hide had tossed onto Kaneki’s side of the bed. “Yeah, Kouki is asleep” he responded as Hide tossed another piece of paper away from him. Tilting his head as he picked the paper up, Kaneki frowned as he scanned the information of the paper; “do you need any help with these?” Kaneki asked as he waved the paper at the focused blonde.

“Not really” Hide said, still not looking up from the papers. Placing the paper down to pick up the journal again Hide continued to speak “you can read about this tomorrow because I have to go to work and you are my babysitter of the day”.

Kaneki snorted in amusement as Hide looked up to grin at the half-ghoul. “Shouldn’t you be asleep then?” Kaneki asked sarcastically as he took the papers on his side of the bed and organized them into neat piles on a nearby nightstand.

Hide ignored Kaneki’s sarcastic response and went back to reading the journal.

Huffing in silence, Kaneki took the time to observe the changes to Hide’s bedroom. Noticing the maps with highlights on it, Kaneki stepped forward to observe the patterns that Hide had mapped out on each map.

“Why did you look for me?” he asked as his eyes traveled along each line and post-it note at the intersections, “it would be safer if you stopped looking”.

Hide froze in mid-reach of a paper next to him, swiveling his head to gape at Kaneki. Cheek’s flushing, Hide narrowed his gaze at Kaneki “you are my best friend, being a ghoul doesn’t change that” Hide stated as if the fact was obvious “we used to take bubble baths together”.

“I’m dangerous, I could hurt you” Kaneki emphasized as he flashed his Kakugan at Hide.

Hide snorted as he looked Kaneki up a down. “I remember when you had to cross dress for a play, there is no way that I can ever think you’re dangerous” Hide smiled brightly at Kaneki “besides, I trust you to not to hurt me”.

“You shouldn’t trust me” Kaneki pleaded as he looked down to the floor “I’m not the same person I was when I was human”.

Hide rolled his eyes as he placed his journal down, “And I assume you just wanted me to leave you alone so you could wallow in your isolation” he hissed at Kaneki.

Kaneki flinched slightly, “I wasn’t isolated”.

“There is so much I can say about that” Hide leaned back to gaze at still figure of Kaneki.

Kaneki looked up at Hide with determination, “I’m dangerous, Hide”.

“So” Hide frowned at Kaneki “is that supposed to mean that you didn’t want me to find you?” Hide sprawled across the entire bed.

Kaneki nodded “Yes, I wanted you to remember the me from before, not-” Kaneki pauses before gesturing to his entire body “-this”.

“Oh my god!” Hide shouted as he raised his hands into the air “did becoming a ghoul make you emo or something? Stop it with the self-lies and self-guilt tripping; I’m your friend whether you want me to be or not. I swore that I had already destroyed your resistance when we were younger?”

Kaneki smiled slightly, remembering their childhood “Hide-”

“Stop!” Hide brought his hands down to cover his ears dramatically “I’m not listening if you continue to spew your angst!” Kaneki rolled his eyes upwards to the sky “Don’t be such a pessimist!”

“Fine” Kaneki agreed in exasperation “then you should at least be worried about sleeping with a ghoul”.

Hide let his hands fall down to his sides before grinning up at Kaneki “Is this turning into a safe sex talk?” Hide giggled and fluttered his eyes “I didn’t know you saw me that way”.

“Shut up, you know that’s not what I mean” Kaneki whines as he exhales deeply “this is serious, Hide”.

Hide’s smile turned into a smug smirk as he sat back up, “Isn’t Sirius a star”? Hide turned the page he was on.

Kaneki rolled his eyes before stiffening at the suddenly loud inhale from Hide. “Hide?” the blonde’s face was pale as he stared at the page. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down next to Hide.

“Kouki’s DNA structure is weird” Hide spoke lowly as his face regained some color.

Kaneki frowned, tempted to take the journal out of Hide’s hand’s. “How is it weird?” Kaneki paused in thought, “is the structure unstable?”

“I don’t think Kouki is a typical half-ghoul” Hide bit his lips in thought, “technically he is more ghoul than human”.

Kaneki didn’t respond as his frown deepened.

“He has multiple DNA donors from other ghouls” Hide squinted before smiling brightly “but only one human donor!”

Sighing, Kaneki pinched the bridge of his nose “stop saying donor and just tell me who his DNA is from” Kaneki gritted his teeth.

“I’m going to keep on using the term ‘donor’” Hide stuck his tongue out at Kaneki as he closed the journal.

Kaneki slightly elbowed Hide in the side, “Hide”.

Hide pouted playfully, “Turns out that Dr. Frankenstein used my genes as eggs for the ghoul genes to fertilize”.

Kaneki winced at the comparison that sounds dangerously alike to sexual education.

“I technically can be called Kouki’s mom!” Hide cheered “human DNA donor is a ‘Nagachika Hideyoshi’” he smiled smugly at Kaneki.

Kaneki huffs before staring hard at Hide, “then who does his ghoul side belong to?”

“I don’t know” Hide avoided Kaneki’s gaze.

“Don’t lie”.

Hide shrugs as his lie is caught by Kaneki, “he technically has multiple ghoul donors” Hide points out.

“Then who are they” Kaneki hisses.

Hide smiles as he lays back down, the journal still in his grasp, “one of them is a ‘Kaneki Ken’”.

Kaneki flushed slightly with a dazed look. Catching Hide’s smug smile Kaneki quickly coughs into his hands “and the others?”

“I don’t see why I should tell you” Hide responds looking back at the journal in his hands.

Kaneki growls “Hide”.

“Nope, not telling” Hide smirks at Kaneki, “I got the baby daddy that I need right here”.

Kaneki huffs in irritation as he reaches for the journal in Hide’s hands. “It’s unfair and dangerous to keep information away from me” he states as Hide moves the journal away from Kaneki “not telling me could be dangerous, I don’t want you to be injured or harmed because of this”.

“Hypocrite” Hide pouts as he keeps on moving the journal away from Kaneki’s reaching hands “I’m allowed to keep secrets too”.

Kaneki doesn’t bother to wince as he climbs on top of Hide to get into better reach of the journal.

Hide shoves the journal underneath his back, “it doesn’t matter! Kouki’s ghoul donor are friendly!” Hide smiled as he looked the papers next to him. “Why should his parents matter to you?”

Kaneki gritted his teeth and one of his hands shot out to grab a firm hold of Hide’s chin. Forcing the blonde to look at him, Kaneki did his best puppy-dog impression, “I need to protect you; even if you don’t want my protection I will always protect you” Kaneki hissed glaring into Hide’s eyes “no matter what” he whispered darkly to Hide.

“Still not happening” Hide said with a slightly bitter laugh “I’m gonna bring this journal to work with me”.

Kaneki’s smile is confident as he looks down at Hide, “that’s okay, I’m going to read it eventually even if you try to stop me”.

Hide just stared up at Kaneki with his arms crossed in defiance and indifference.

Kaneki stares back and the two just stare each other for a minute.

“Fine” Hide sighs deeply “I give up”. Shifting uncomfortably, Hide didn’t move to retrieve the journal from underneath his back. “One of his donors is a Yamori Oomori” Hide grumbled softly under his breath before starting to speak louder “but it doesn’t ma-”

Hide froze as Kaneki released a growl. Removing his hand from Hide’s chin Kaneki gripped a pillow underneath Hide’s head tightly. “Jason” Kaneki’s eyes gained a murderous glint and made a sound that sent chills down Hide’s spine.

“Hey, Kouki is not that much of Jason, just look at his hair. Kouki is a blonde just like me” Hide glazed down to make sure Kaneki’s Kagune didn’t appear, “he takes after his mom you know” Hide gave a shaky laugh as he placed his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders.

“Liar” Kaneki hisses through his teeth “Kouki has his eyes and hair”.

Hide winces and immediately starts to rub Kaneki’s shoulders. “There are a lot of blondes in japan” Hide gave a shaky smile “even ones who resemble a hammerhead shark”.

Kaneki’s tense form suddenly goes limp as he stares at Hide “you know Jason” Kaneki states, voice dangerously without emotion. A fire suddenly burns behind Kaneki’s eyes as the half-ghoul lurches to grip Hide’s arms tightly “did he hurt you?” Kaneki asked as his Kakugan flashed on and off.

“I met him when he was getting a drink from a vending machine” Hide gives a nervous laugh and awkwardly pats Kaneki’s shoulder.

Kaneki stares at Hide in horror and suddenly a red thick mist of red appears behind Kaneki. This time Kaneki’s Kakugan does not waver with the appearance of Kaneki’s Kagune.

Hide kept silent as he stared at Kaneki’s Kagune, “your Kagune is so cool but that’s beside the point” he speaks softly to Kaneki “I’m not hurt and it was all for you anyways so it doesn’t really matter to me” he gently adds.

Kaneki’s eyes gained a look of horror, “it was you” he speaks as a possibility comes into his head “you placed a tracer on Jason”.

“Guilty as charged” Hide sheepishly grins as he tries to move his hands.

Kaneki gulps loudly and his Kagune moves to wrap around Hide’s wrist. “Why?” Kaneki hoarsely asks as he buries his head into Hide’s shoulder.

“I want to be angry at you” Hide says slowly “I also want to apologize for worrying you but I won’t” Hide takes a deep breath “I’m not sorry and you left me no choice”. Hide’s smiles brightly again and Kaneki shakes his head in denial “on the upside, at least I didn’t follow him like I originally planned to!”

The Kagune’s grip on Hide’s wrist tighten causing Hide to start kicking Kaneki with his legs. “Dude, that hurts” he whines at Kaneki.

“What do you mean?” Kaneki shifts to a position in between Hide’s flailing legs and now the half-ghoul is out of the way of Hide’s kicks. “What did you mean about following Jason around?” Kaneki asks, voice laced with a dangerous edge.

“Mommy?” a small voice speaks up and the older males freeze and turn to stare at the approaching figure in horror. “Is this a game?” Kouki asks as he stops walking to look at the two on the bed.

Hide flushed brightly as the position he and Kaneki are in appears in his mind.

“Yes!” Hide says with a strained smile.

“No” Kaneki quickly speaks over Hide, “mommy was just about to tell daddy about a bad ghoul mommy knows”. Kouki gained a thoughtful expression.

Kaneki looks down at Hide, not letting go of the other’s wrist.

“Did becoming a ghoul suddenly make you shameless?” Hide whispers furiously to Kaneki, “dude, think about the position we’re in!”

Kaneki just continued to stare blankly at Hide, “I don’t care about that”.

“The ghoul from today?” Kouki asks excitedly with wide eyes as he hurries to the side of the bed that Hide and Kaneki are on.

Hide makes a strangled noise as Kaneki turns back to face him.

Inhaling deeply, Kaneki turned back to look at Hide. “What ghoul did you meet today?” Kaneki smile is full of fake pleasantries “I can help you find him again if need be”.

Hide pouts before whispering silently to Kaneki.

Frowning at the moving mouth, Kaneki leaned in to hear what Hide was saying. Of course Hide was saying nothing and merely took this chance to escape Kaneki’s hold. Specifically, a fool proof plan that involved licking Kaneki’s close cheek.

And Kaneki never failed to amuse or live up to Hide’s expectation. Releasing a loud shriek, Kaneki’s Kagune retracted and Kakugan faded as the half-ghoul wiped his cheek.

“That’s disgusting, Hide!” Kaneki furiously rubbed his cheek as he removed his hands from Hide’s arms. “It’s disgusting and not healthy!” Kaneki sat up on his knees and looked at Kouki, “don’t follow his examples, okay?”

“Hey!” Hide snickered with a large grin.

Kouki giggled at Kaneki’s various looks of disgust.

“Kouki-chan” Hide speaks suddenly “why don’t you climb in with us, preferably before Kaneki goes to sleep” Kouki immediately starts climbing up with help from Hide. Leaning over to whisper in conspiracy with Kouki, Hide grins; “let’s try to take the covers from Kaneki, he always hogs the covers”.

Kaneki and Hide started to shift around so that the group was now under the covers, Hide’s papers were on the floor, and Kouki nestled in between Kaneki and Hide. “I do not hog the covers” Kaneki whispered to Kouki and sent a glare at Hide who smiled widely.

Kouki giggled sleepily in response to Kaneki.

Making eye contact with Hide, Kaneki mouthed ‘later’ to the blonde.

Hide merely bit his lips in response and nodded his head. “Turn off the lights please” Hide asked Kaneki as he closed his eyes.

Kaneki grunted as he turned around and snapped the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’m pretty sure that Hide knows more than he is letting on. Anyways, is Kouki jealous of Kaneki? Probably, children at that age develop attachment to the parent they like the most and sometimes get jealous of their other parent.   
> If Kaneki seems to not care about Kouki then that would be true. Kaneki only really cares about Hide and Kaneki still sees Kouki as a thing that could potentially bring danger to Hide; something that unnerves Kaneki. But Kaneki hates seeing Hide sad so he will let Kouki live, for now or until I develop that friendship/something into a more healthy parent-child relationship.  
> Also, Hide has yet to be recruited into CCG. Remember this story takes place sometime after Aogiri tree arc and before Hide’s recruitment. Hide still works their but not actually for the CCG (he’s just the errand boy right now).


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Kaneki, pssh, Kaneki wake up” Hide whispered as he poked Kaneki’s cheek repeatedly.

Kaneki tried to ignore his friend as he kept his eyes closed. “Hide?” he grumbled loudly.

“Keep your voice down” Hide hissed in a low voice as he forcefully lifted one of Kaneki’s eyelids up.

Sighing deeply, Kaneki slapped Hide’s hand away from his eye as he now stared at the blonde in the dark room. “Why are you up this late?” he asked as he glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to the grinning blonde.

The grin on Hide’s face slipped into a serious expression, “there is something that has been bugging me”.

“What is it?” Kaneki whispered harshly as he sat up in the bed. Stop for a moment, Kaneki looked down at the sleeping toddler to make sure he didn’t awaken Kouki. “Are you in pain?” Did Kaneki hurt Hide when he was pinning the blonde down? “Discomfort?” Did the fact that Hide is sleeping next to two half ghouls finally break through Hide’s sensible human skull? Did Hide think of Kaneki as a monster? “Do yo-”

Hide quickly pressed a finger to Kaneki’s lips to hush the half ghoul. “Does Kouki have more than one kagune?” Hide finally asked after Kaneki had somewhat calmed down.

“What?” Kaneki asked in confusion as he stared numbly at Hide.

Hide snorted as if he knew what Kaneki was thinking. “Well, we know that he has Ukaku but I heard this rumors”, Hide whispered as he flashed Kaneki a bright smile.

Kaneki just stared at Hide in silence.

“There have been cases with a child having both parents’ kagune type, is there a possibility of Kouki being like that?” Hide furthered explained his question as he brought a hand up to comb through Kouki’s hair.

Kaneki blinked as he thought about Hide’s question. Disturbing mental images flashed thorough his mind as he thought of Kouki’s Kagune and the people whose DNA was mixed with Hides. Gritting his teeth, Kaneki tried to push his mental image of Hide getting hurt to answer the blonde’s answer, “very slim but….” Hinami had both of her parents’ kagune. Were the scientist trying to make a repeat of HInam’s kagune in a lab? How was Hide involved in this? What kind of risk is Kouki to Hide-

“Dude, chill” Hide said quietly as he tapped Kaneki on the nose. Kaneki frowned as he wondered why Hide had tapped him on the nose. “Your kagune is appearing” Hide whispered in response to Kaneki’s unasked question.

Quickly retracting the twitching appendages, Kaneki thought hard about Kouki. “Kouki’s DNA-” Kaneki started only to be interrupted by Hide.

Smilingly slightly, Hide listed what he remembered from the journal about Kouki. “Majority of his donors are rinkaku types, right? In the journal you were listed as a rinkaku user” Hide paused and pouted at Kaneki, “does that mean that this-”

“Ukaku” Kaneki bluntly spoke with distaste thinking about Kouki’s other DNA donor.

Hide blinked at Kaneki, “dude. I didn’t even complete my sentence” he complained.

“Kirishima is an Ukaku type” Kaneki explained some more. He only had a glimpse of the journal when Hide went to the bathroom (“nature calls, dude, I’m not going to ignore this one call from nature”) but Kaneki remembers the great amount of revulsion he felt when he read _that_ name.

Hide huffed slightly as he brought a hand up to rub his face, “Kouki has wings. We know that from his tantrum. But does he have another type? Is his kagune a hybrid?”

“I’ll check what Kouki has tomorrow” Kaneki responded quickly before Hide could think of more questions.

Hide pouted, “Can it be in the afternoon? I wanna see my baby’s first kagune use!”

“You saw his kagune before” Kaneki responded in a tone of disbelief.

Hide clicked his tongue as he rolled onto his back before replying to Kaneki, “This and that are two separate things. We are talking about a different type that I haven’t seen before. Well, I’ve seen your kagune but I haven’t seen a hybrid one before, and Kouki is my baby. I wanna be there for all his important moments in life”.

Kaneki stared at Hide in thought as he went over the information he gained from Hide earlier that night. Gritting his teeth as he suppressed his anger, Kaneki’s hand shot out and gentle grabbed Hide’s chin to turn the blonde to face him.

“Why do you know about Jason?” Kaneki asked in desperation as he mentally checked all the possibilities of what Yamori could have done to Hide. Because Hide is human while Yamori is not.

Rolling over again, Hide curled around Kouki as he started to mess with the toddler’s hair. Looking up at Kaneki, Hide gave a wide smirk as he spoke “that question is very big. Shrink it for me”. Kaneki’s grip on Hide’s chin didn’t move.

“Hide” Kaneki growled lightly as he tightened his hand on Hide’s chin before letting go at the wince the blonde gave.

Still smirking, Hide licked his lips as he winked at Kaneki; “I work in a place where this kind of information is well known to everyone”.

Mind racing Kaneki thought of all the places Kaneki could be working at. Was he in a newspaper printing house? Did he work with reporters? A morgue? Wait, a morgue wouldn’t have information like what Hide had spoken of. So what place knows about ghouls and Yamori? “Hide” Kaneki repeated as he mentally begged for the blonde to give more information.

“What?” Hide asked with faux innocence.

Kaneki frowned at Hide. “Where do you work?” Kaneki asked again.

“Where do you think?” Hide asked in return.

Is Hide trying to avoid answering the question? “Stop avoiding the question” Kaneki bit out in a low voice.

“Then start thinking for yourself” Hide responded immediately with a smile.

And Kaneki did start thinking. Is there a place Hide would work at and doesn’t want Kaneki to know? Does such a place exist for the blonde? Or is he just joking around with Kaneki? Kaneki could honestly never tell with Hide. Inhaling deeply, Kaneki returned Hide’s unwavering smirk with one of his own “How mean of you to say that”.

Hide blushed as his smirk turned into a small encouraging smile. “How true of me to say that” he countered immediately.

“How-” Kaneki paused and frowned at Hide. The blonde has always been able to get Kaneki –or anyone- off track by enticing them to start Hide’s own version of ‘is not and is too’. “Stop detracting from my question” Kaneki grunted determined not to fall into Hide’s trap.

Hide smiled amusedly at Kaneki, “where do you think I work?” Hide asked.

“I want to wish that it is at a news station but…” Kaneki knew Hide better than that. If the blonde bothered to avoid the question then its because he thinks Kaneki would be upset about the answer.

Grinning at Kaneki, Hide released a quiet chuckle, “Its not”.

Which meant only one answer left. Kaneki now understands Hide’s reluctance to answer the question.

“You work for the CCG” Kaneki said as he looked at Hide in disappointment. This is not what he meant to happen when he cut ties and left Hide. The CCG is nearly as dangerous as being around Kaneki.

“Don’t give me that look” Hide said as he poked Kaneki’s scrunched eyebrow, “you left me no choice”.

What does that mean? Hide is never supposed to be placed in harm’s way. “You weren’t supposed to be dragged into this mess” he admitted to the blonde quietly as he stared at Hide’s smiling face.

“Dude, you’re my best friend” Kaneki didn’t bother ignoring the happiness he feels from that statement. To think Hide still views him as a friend after everything Kaneki had done, “I’m going to be dragged into this. Your want is not that important in this matter”.

Kaneki gritted his teeth, why couldn’t Hide stop being so stubborn? “Hide, I only want you to be safe. Ghouls are not safe, being around me is not safe” he tried to convince the blonde even though Kaneki already knew what Hide’s answer would be.

“Even Kouki?” Hide asked before retracting his hand that was playing with Kouki’s hair so that he could flick Kaneki’s forehead “my answer is no”.

Kaneki ignored Hide’s attitude and fingers –which went back to playing with Kouki’s hair- “Hide-”

“Dude” Hide interrupted with a fierce scowl at Kaneki, “leave it be. You won’t win this argument” Hide said with force, causing Kouki to turn and rub his face into Hide’s chest.

Kaneki gritted his teeth and rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling in desperation. “You joined the CCG because of me” he whispered hoarsely, not wanting to actually know if that was true or not.

“Kaneki” Hide spoke in a kind voice that held no sympathy.

Kaneki kept up staring at the ceiling, “Why the CCG? The CCG-”

“Would have news about any activities involving ghouls. Worst thing that can happen is that I hear about you getting killed or something” Hide said abruptly and Kaneki flinched at the accusing tone Hide had.

Sometimes, Kaneki thought that Hide’s disapproval rivaled Hide’s death in worse things that could happen. “You could-”

“Eyepatch” Hide whispered with a smile and Kaneki froze. That name. Does Hide know why Kaneki was given that name? Does he know all the crimes Kaneki has committed? “That’s the name they refer to you as” Hide grinned and Kaneki was stunned by the sheer positivity radiating from Hide.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kaneki bit his lip as he focused on the spots covering the ceiling.

“Dude, I’m just an errand boy” Hide said after a moment of silence from Kaneki. Removing his hand from Kouki’s hair, Hide rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling along with Kaneki.

“Is that slang?” Kaneki asked, not wanting to focus on everything that could wrong around Hide.

Hide gave Kaneki a thoughtful look before gasping dramatically. “You know slang?! Whatz up homey!” he said jokingly.

“Stop please” Kaneki said in between his attempt at quiet his laughter.

Kouki releases a high pitched whine that made Kaneki and Hide freeze. Stirring slightly, the toddler moved so that his feet were digging into Kaneki’s body. Smiling down at the toddler, Kaneki wiggled as Kouki kept on nudging his tickle spot with his small feet. Hide watched in amusement before leaning down to press a kiss to Kouki’s forehead.

“I’m just an errand boy” Hide spoke with a small smile as Kouki fell back into a deep slumber.

Kaneki gazed at Hide, watching for any tells of Hide lying, Kaneki sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. “Just an errand boy?” he asked.

“Perhaps I’m also a spy” Hide said with a wink as he looked Kaneki.

Kaneki looked at Hide in disbelief, “A spy” his tone was a mixture of disbelief and doubt.

“Don’t sound that way!? I can totally be a spy if I wanted to” Hide shouted softly at Kaneki.

Both immediately looked down at Kouki to make sure that the soft shout hadn’t awakened the toddler.

“Hey Hide” Kaneki asked as he watched Hide blink repeatedly.

Hide yawned but kept his eyes on Kaneki. “Yeah?” Hide asked as he blinked back the blur in his eyes once more.

“Promise me that you won’t ever put yourself in danger again” Kaneki’s voice was filled with a horrified desperate tone.

Hide hummed slightly, eyes closed with a smile on his face. “Hmm”, Hide opened his eyes to cast a questioning look at Kaneki.

“Don’t give me that questioning look. I don’t want you to repeat what you did with Yamori” Kaneki growled, still trying to suppress his anger at Hide, Yamori, and the danger Hide had placed himself in.

Hide raised an eyebrow at Kaneki’s tone. “Jason? No need to worry. I wasn’t inju-”

“There was still a possibility!” Kaneki yelled which caused Kouki to fidget “please, just don’t. You could have been hurt.” Kaneki finished softly. “If you get hurt, i-i-I don’t know what I would do” if Hide died or got hurt because of Kaneki, no matter how relevant Kaneki was in the case, Kaneki would never smile or breathe again. The only reason why he endured this long is because of Hide and how the sun always shone because of Hide. Kaneki doesn’t even want to think of life with dead Hide.

Hide kept silent as he glared at Kaneki.

“Just promise me Hide” Kaneki begged. Hide must always be safe. Why can’t the blonde see that?

Hide turned on his back so that he could stare at the ceiling.                                        

“Promise me!” Kaneki once again raised his voice, no longer satisfied with Hide’s silence. Why can’t Hide understand?! He means everything to him! Hide is the one constant in his life that’s from childhood and is not soaked in blood or taking the life of others! Why can’t he see that!

Hide turned back onto his side and stared Kaneki in the eye. “No” he spoke firmly “I won’t. If you’re ever lost, I will find you. No matter what” he finished before quickly adding; “I will always find you and take you home”.

Kaneki gulped and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kaneki tried to suppress the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “Even if there’s a possibility of you dying?” he whispered, and opened his eyes. No longer trying to prevent his tears, Kaneki added onto what he said in hopes that it would make Hide pause, “even if there is a chance of leaving Kouki alone?”

“He’ll be alone if you were to leave” Hide responded, not fazed by what Kaneki said. “I get that you thought that leaving me behind would protect me but I need you. We need you. We need you to complete our family” Hide added as he brought a hand up to wipe away Kaneki’s tears, “please stay. I don’t think I can stop my self-destruction if you leave again” he whispered and Kaneki’s eyes widen.

Kaneki whispered softly, “Hide”.

“Don’t” Hide said with a serious expression before giving Kaneki a bright –almost too bright- smile. “I know you’re a half ghoul but if you ever leave me hanging like that” Hide paused and a dark, pained looked crossed his features before being quickly replaced with a happier expression “I’ll track you down and punch you before feeding you to Kouki”.

What was that face just now? Did Kaneki just imagine that look that crossed Hide’s face? “Hide” he whispers his friend’s name.

“If we’re taking about the hierarchy in this relationship, I am supreme ruler of all” Hide added, still smiling as he looked down at Kouki.

Why was Kaneki filled with nostalgia? What did that situation Hide spoke of remind Kaneki of? “Hide”.

“And if you don’t listen, I’ll get Kouki to beat you up” Hide said with a chuckle as he brought a hand up to tug at Kaneki’s hair slightly.

What did the conversation remind him of? Why did it sound like Hide would die if Kaneki left? That would leave Kouki all alone. But why does Kaneki so strongly believe that Hide would die without him? Why is this situation familiar? Why does it feel like history would repeat itself? Pausing for a moment, Kaneki’s eyes widen as he realized what the situation sounded like. “Hide” Kaneki spoke in a desperate tone.

“He’s my son so he should get his brains from me. But then again, you do stupid things” Hide continued to tug Kaneki’s hair with a confident smile.

Now listening to Hide, Kaneki glared at the blonde, “I have not-”

“Hey Kaneki”.

“-done stupid things, what?” Kaneki frowned as he forgot what he originally been thinking before being caught up with Hide’s distraction. Why does it feel that Kaneki had discovered something important?

“How do you think they got all the other ghouls DNA? I don’t think ghouls run a sperm bank, so how?” Hide asked with a slight frown as he stopped tugging at Kaneki’s hair.

“Blood?” that was a very good question that Kaneki hadn’t thought of. Frowning as he brought a hand up to rub at his chin, Kaneki stared at the empty place above Hide’s head before continuing, “Probably the blood. Ghouls do leave blood around a lot” he answered.

Hide hummed in thought, hands combing through Kouki’s hair in a calming manner,

“Hide, how did they get your blood?” Kaneki asked as he watched Hide’s hands.

Hide huffed slightly, “dude, like really? From Nishio-senpai kicking me into an alleyway”. Licking his lips, Hide tilted his head in thought, “it really hurt but he earned his forgiveness.” He winked at Kaneki.

“Earned?” Kaneki frowned “What did- you remember that?” Does Hide remember Kaneki trying to eat? Eat the flesh of Hide? His best friend? Does this mean that the blonde remembers the time that Kaneki lost his humanity and tried to eat him? Remember Kaneki for the monster that he is now? Releasing a gasp and sob, Kaneki looked at his friend in horror, “i-i-i-“

“Chill, I already forgiven you” Hide interrupted and gave Kaneki a smile.

Kaneki’s eyes widen, even though it was night time, Kaneki still saw a sunrise behind the blonde during that moment. “Hide I’m sorry” Kaneki whispered and removed his gaze away from Hide. How could Hide forgive him?

“But if you really want to make it up to me, get some paint for Kouki’s room. I already got permission to paint his room from the apartment complex owner” Hide said as he tapped Kaneki’s forehead, determined to get his friend to look at him.

Kaneki frowned in thought. “When did this happen?” he asked, because he and Hide had been stuck together since Kaneki had saw the blond with Kouki.

Hide ignored Kaneki’s question, “it would be even greater if you painted his room the same day~” Hide said brightly before warning Kaneki, “just don’t get paint on the clothes. Paint is hard to wash out”.

“Hide” Kaneki smiled softly at the blonde.

Hide yawned, “Kaneki?”

“You’re going to work tomorrow” Kaneki stated, mind briefly flashing through how many times Hide had yawned.

“Of course, got a problem with that?” Hide started to blink his eyes again.

Kaneki smiled at Hide as he brought a hand up to curl the long blonde hair. “Go to sleep” Kaneki said softly as he stopped playing with Hide’s hair.

“Sure” Hide whispered as he closed his eyes.

Waiting for the blonde’s breathing to even out, Kaneki spoke softly as he made a promise.

“I’ll protect you, no matter what”

 

* * *

 

Hide tried sneaking out. Hide, a _human_ , tried to sneak out of an apartment full with ghouls. Sure Kaneki and Kouki were only half ghouls but still. The notion that a human would have the ability to sneak past a ghoul was ridiculous and funny. Though the fact that Hide actually made it to the door without alerting Kouki or Kaneki was impressive. The blonde’s avoidance of making noise and moving too much was admirable and worrisome. Or it would have been if it wasn’t for Hide having the balance of a drunk sailor in the morning.

“Really?” Kaneki asked in disbelief as he watched Hide struggle to detangle himself from the rug in the kitchen, “How did you get yourself wrapped around a rug? I can see you tripping on one but having one wrap around your body? Really, Hide?”

“Shut up” Hide retorted with a grunt and curses as he freed his legs.

Kaneki just observed Hide’s struggle in interest.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Hide asked as he stopped his struggling to look up at Kaneki.

Kaneki shrugged “I don’t know, is there a reason why you are trying to sneak out of the apartment?”

“I’m trying to relive my teenage years by doing typical teenager stuff” Hide said with a pout and resumed his struggling.

“You never snuck out before, Hide” Kaneki pointed out as he sat on a kitchen chair to watch Hide’s struggle.

Hide releases an over dramatic sigh. “I know right! What kind of teenagers doesn’t sneak out at least once!? I’m filling unfulfilled teenage fantasies!”

“Then you failed” Kaneki snorted “But seriously, why are you trying to sneak out? You don’t have to sneak out of your own apartment”. Kaneki paused as he tilted his in thought “are you doing something dangerous? If so, I’ll have to stop you” Kaneki said firmly, thinking back to their conversation last night.

Hide huffed “Like I said, revisiting my teen years. After giving birth to Kouki, I am faced with a dilemma”

Give birth? Kaneki sighed deeply, “You didn’t-”

“I’m aging!” Hide yelled dramatically, “Aging Kaneki! I’m already forming wrinkles as we speak!”

Wrinkles? Like really? Hide has no wrinkles, so what is the blonde planning? “You are not making any sense and you didn’t give birth to-” Kaneki inhaled deeply as he messaged his forehead.

“Yes I am! You have white hair already! We’re getting old and Kouki is just our living calendar!” Hide bemoaned with a grin. For an upset person, his wide playful grin didn’t look distraught at all.

Kaneki frowned as he crossed his arms, “Stop trying to distract me, where were you going, Hide”

“I’m not distracting” Hide said as he smirked at Kaneki.

Kaneki gave Hide a look of disbelief, “Yes you are”.

“No I’m not” Hide retorted with a wide grin as he finally managed to wiggle out of the grasps of the rug.

“Yes yo- stop” Kaneki frowned, Hide was too good at getting Kaneki off track. “This conversation is reminding me of the ones that we had as kids” and it also reminded Kaneki of the conversations from last night.

Hide smirked at Kaneki “You mean the ones I won as a kid”.

“Just tell me, or I’ll wake Kouki” Kaneki threatened with a scowl.

Hide inhaled sharply. Right now, Hide wouldn’t put it past Kaneki to actually wake Kouki up to win an argument.

Glowering at Kaneki, Hide bit his lips in thought.

Kaneki smiled at Hide’s silence, “Try me” he dared Hide.

“You’re a cruel man, Kaneki. Let my baby sleep” Hide whispered harshly at Kaneki with a glare.

Kaneki rolled his eyes, not feeling threatened by the blonde’s glare. “Just tell me” Kaneki demanded.

“I’m going to work, meanie” Hide said as he looked Kaneki in the eye.

Kaneki frowned in thought, was Hide telling the truth or a half-lie? Kaneki already knows where the blonde works so why is Hide trying to avoid answering the question? “If you’re going to work, why did you avoid waking me up?”

“Have you not seen yourself? You have really dark bags underneath your eyes” Hide declared after he snorted at Kaneki’s question.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes at Hide. While the reason is simple to understand, Kaneki still found it hard to believe. Why would Hide avoid answering the question if the answer was that simple? Breathing deeply, Kaneki closed his eyes before opening the quickly and stared at Hide, “and you are pale with rings around your eyes. And skinny, you’re very skinny” Kaneki listed his observations as he gazed hard at Hide’s waist and chest.

“I have always looked this way and if ’m skinny, then what are you?” Hide retorted with a frown as he crossed his arms.

Kanek didn’t buy it. Hide really looked sick. Kaneki should know, his mother had looked like that for a long time in his life. “Healthy,” Kaneki responded as his eyes fell down to gaze at Hide’s legs before moving up to Hide’s face, “I’m pretty sure Kouki could lift you with one arm” he reasoned as he stood and approached Hide slowly.

Hide looked insulted as he responded angrily, “Kouki’s a half-”

“-don’t. I remember looking at your maps.” And suddenly, with that one sentence, Hide’s appearance made sense to Kaneki.

“So” Hide said as he puffed up his chest.

Kaneki resisted the urge to bang his head on a wall. “You don’t have a car” he pointed out.

“Duh” Hide rolled his eyes.

Kaneki wasn’t dissuaded, “You only have a bike, which means to get to those areas you highlighted, you had to bike to them”.

“Its good cardio” Hide didn’t back away as Kaneki closed in.

Kaneki hissed as he rubbed his head, “Hide, I’m not talking about a one mile ride, or even a fourteen mile ride!” he yelled in frustration, “You’re HUMAN, you need to take better care of yourself!”

“I do!” Hide yelled back as he glared at Kaneki.

Kaneki glared back as he crowded into Hide’s space. “Then why is it that all of your clothes hang off you like bought them for someone twice your current weight?!”

Hide frowned and jutted his chin out in stubbornness. “A-”

“Mommy?” Kouki cut in as he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

Hide and Kaneki both swiveled around to face Kouki, “Kouki-chan?! Did we wake you up?” Hide asked as he walked over to Kouki.

Kouki shook his head, not seeing the exchange of glares between the older males.

“Are you still tired?” Kaneki asked as he walked over and crouched besides Kouki.

Kouki pouted at Kaneki, “no” he said with a yawn.

Kaneki smiled indulgently at the toddler. “Good” Kaneki said as he picked Kouki up, “we’re going to go out today” Kaneki declared.

“To play?” Kouki asked with wide hopeful eyes.

Kaneki shook his head as his gaze stayed on Hide’s movements. “No, while Hide works, you and I are going to find that ghoul”.

Kouki gapes before smiling happily. “Oh!” he titters in happiness before he wiggles out of Kaneki’s arms to drop softly on the floor. Running towards his bedroom, Kouki giggles and jumps in excitement; turning around to face Kaneki, Kouki looks at the male questioningly. “Pick?” he asked loudly.

Kaneki nods his head and Kouki runs into his bedroom.

Hide glances at Kaneki, “Kaneki” the blonde whispers “what are you doing?”

“Since you’re going to work, might as well as find the ghoul” Kaneki responded with a smile as he turns to face Hide.

Hide frowns and tilts his head at Kaneki.

“I’m not going to do anything bad” Kaneki said as he walked into the kitchen.

Hide stares at Kaneki “what else are you doing today?” he asks, mind thinking about other things that Kaneki could possibly do.

“Would you like a list?” Kaneki rolled his eyes as he asks in a sarcastic voice.

Hide pouts at Kaneki, “I do not appreciate your sarcasm”.

“Ironic coming from you” Kaneki smirks at Hide.

Hide laughed as he kept his gaze on Kaneki. “Kaneki-”

“Our discussion last night, I’m going to figure it out today.” Kaneki quickly interrupted Hide.

Hide’s eyes went wide and he puffed up his cheeks. “What?” he whined, “What time? I’ll be there-”

“When you’re working” Kaneki smiles at Hide as he resists the urge to poke the blonde’s cheeks.

“No fair!” Hide roars as he flings himself to slouch on Kaneki’s shoulder. “I want to be there!” Hide further complained as Kaneki shrugged him off with a smile.

Moving out of Hide’s reach, Kaneki brings a hand up to poke Hide’s cheek. “Hmm…” he hummed in thought “Shouldn’t you be going? You can make it before you’re considered late” Kaneki smiles as he looks over to the clock near the entrance.

“Crap!” Hide shouted as he ran over to the entrance and put his hat and shoes one. Opening the door, Hide turned to Kaneki and pouted, “This is not over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the change in writing, I’m experimenting.  
> Hide is sneaky, snarky, and expressive. That is my headcannon, nothing you will say will persuade me from this headcannon. In my mind, his personality rubs off on Kaneki, so if Kaneki seems snarky and sarcastic… its because only Hide can bring that out of him. When you are comfortable with a person, you tend to be less shy on letting your opinion be known.  
> Did Hide take the journal to work with him? True to his words, Hide took all information he was given about Kouki but the catch is that Hide didn’t bring the journal into the bathroom when he went pee. Kaneki took that time to read the information that could bring danger to Hide. Of course, there is a possibility that Hide knows this but I like to think that Hide is a like a log in the middle of the night. It takes him a minute to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayato is going to appear next chapter!

 

When Hide had left the apartment, Kaneki had thought that the blond left some of the documents about Kouki behind. That’s why Kaneki went to find an egg timer before setting it for thirty minutes and handing it over to Kouki. Hopefully by the end of thirty minutes, Kaneki would had found the papers and Kouki would be somewhat dressed.

Turned out, hoping for either to be done was too optimistic.

“Damn it,” Kaneki growled as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. With the conversation still in his mind, Kaneki climbed off of the bed and started walking around the room. Hide actually went through with his promise of taking all information he had on Kouki to work with him. Stopping in front of the door, Kaneki’s face turned murderous as he started to think about the conversation he and Hide never finished last night.

“What do you mean you were going to follow Jason?!” Kaneki shouted to himself in anger. Last night he was still in shock about Hide working for the CCG but now –with a clearer mind- he finally comprehended what Hide had said.

Because not only did Hide force Kaneki to think of what possible job he had –Kaneki always thought the worst first- he also subtly placed his comment of meeting with Jason in a spot that forced Kaneki to skim over that information. Because Kaneki, at that time, was more concerned with thinking of possible jobs that involved ghoul and human interaction. Easy to say that Kaneki had thought that some sketchy ghoul was forcing Hide to sell himself out to ghouls.

Being honest to himself, Kaneki personally thought that Hide working for the CCG was better than his ‘Hide is an escort for ghouls’ theory.

Little thuds were heard in the living room as a timer beeped.

“What ghoul did you meet yesterday?” Kaneki asked before Kouki could say anything. This caused Kouki to erupt into a never stopping run-on sentence as he commented about a ‘mean ghoul’ he and Hide had met yesterday.

Kaneki merely smiled and nodded his head at the right intervals between Kouki’s run-on sentences.

“Kisima!” the toddler cheered at the end of his mostly unintelligible sentence.

Frowning slightly, Kaneki tilted his head in thought. “Do you mean-” Kaneki smiled brightly at Kouki “-Kirishima?” Because Touka’s little brother was the only other ghoul Kaneki bothered to remember with an Ukaku.

Kouki nodded his head furiously in pride, not noticing the glint in Kaneki’s eyes.

“I know him” Kaneki smiled as he ruffled Kouki’s hair before helping Kouki button his shirt the right way.

Seemed that he and Kouki were going to hunt a ghoul down after they shopped for paint.

 

* * *

 

Of course before Kaneki looked for Ayato, Kaneki had to buy all the items on the list that Hide had left on the fridge.

Stepping into the checkout line, Kaneki easily placed the paint cans onto the conveyer belt.

“What’s this?” Kouki asked again as he brought something back to Kaneki once again.

Just like the young Hide Kaneki remembered, Kouki was curious. Very, very curious. More than once, Kaneki had panicked when Kouki disappeared from his sight only to come back carrying something and asking what it was. This happened multiple times throughout the store making Kaneki actual consider talking to Hide about purchasing a leash or bell to keep track of the toddler.

Turning to look down at Kouki, Kaneki wondered how Hide survived when he was younger. No wonder the young Hide he knew was always outside after dark, he probably snuck out after seeing something interesting. Hide and Kouki would be the death of him with how inquisitive they were. Talk about taking the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’ a little bit too far.

“A lighter,” Kaneki smiled as he lifted the toddler up before he took the lighter from small hands and placed it back from where Kouki had grabbed it.

“What’s that?” Kouki asked as Kaneki stepped up to the cashier.

Handing over the money, Kaneki grinned as the girl behind the counter cooed at Kouki.

“It’s something that we don’t play with,” Kaneki said as he shuffled Kouki to his other arm as he picked up the cans.

Kouki pouted before pointing to something else in the store.

“Be a big boy and hold the change for me,” Kaneki said as he slightly allowed Kouki to turn to the cashier and accept the change.

Kicking Kaneki slightly as he hummed, Kouki pouted at the money in his hands. “What’s this?” he asked as he squinted at the yen.

“Do you know how to count?” Kaneki asked in return.

“No.”

“I can teach you,” Kaneki paused for a moment to think, “Do you know how to read?”

Kouki squinted in confusion at Kaneki.

“Never mind. I can teach you that too.”

Kouki pouted as he bounced slightly in Kaneki’s arms. “Kagune,” Kouki said simply and suddenly as if the toddler was repeating the word from someone else. Which technically was true.

Kaneki stopped walking for a moment before casting Kouki a sideway smile, “yeah, we got to do that today as well. Especially before Hide gets off work.”

 

* * *

 

Kaneki had decided he would look for Touka’s younger brother later. He had no information or clues to where Ayato could had been so with the search for Ayato postponed, Kaneki had made up his mind about what he and Hide theorized about Kouki.

Which lead to Kaneki’s current situation.

Some part of Kaneki knew that said situation was a possible outcome. It’s not the worse possible outcome –the worse being Touka or Tsukiyama saying something that Kouki didn’t like when Kaneki had made a brief visit to the manager- but this outcome was certainly not the worse.

Kouki, with his kagune out, fluttering above Kaneki wasn’t all that bad. But it was the fact that Kouki had an Ukaku kagune whereas Kaneki didn’t; therefore Kaneki had zero ideas of how to fly or teaching someone how to fly. So with great concern, Kaneki begged for Kouki to come down. That simple request was what caused Kouki to nod thus causing Kouki to fly into the ceiling of the sewer.

(What happened afterward reminded Kaneki of a never ending line of dominos falling against one another).

If it was just that one impact then Kaneki would not be as worried and stressed out as he was right now. No that one impact lead to increasingly painful sounding impacts all over the room. Because Kouki had a kneejerk reaction and as a ghoul with wings, it lead to Kouki flying away quickly only to hit another immovable brick object.

“Kouki!” Kaneki shouted in concern as he watched the toddler’s speed of impact increase. “Just stop moving!” Kaneki begged loudly as Kouki started to wail with each impact.

Of course, Kouki couldn’t really stop –Kaneki had to remind himself that Kouki was a toddler- so squinting up at the moving blur, Kaneki took a deep breath as he released his kagune.

Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest move on his part, but Kaneki had to think of a plan quickly to stop Kouki’s impacts. So doing the only thing he thought possible, Kaneki propelled himself in between Kouki and the wall. Which ended up in Kaneki halfway shoved through the wall with Kouki hanging onto Kaneki’s leg crying in pain.

“It hurts!” Kouki cried as Kaneki slowly maneuvered out of the wall.

Kaneki winced as he sat on the hole in the wall and brought his leg up so he could dislodge Kouki from it.

Hissing sharply, Kaneki kept his smile –if slightly strained- on his face as he managed to remove Kouki’s bone shattering grip on his shins. “Hey,” he consoled Kouki’s cries as he held and rocked the toddler back and forth in a soothing motion. Using his kagune to reach the ground gently, Kaneki cooed at Kouki until the child’s cries turned into soft body lurching whimpers. “It’s okay. I got you,” Kaneki said as he hummed a song that he remembered his mother humming when he was a child.

Kouki –whose Ukaku had dispersed- wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck before shoving his face into Kaneki’s shoulder.

Sighing deeply to himself, Kaneki looked upwards and observed the multitude of dents in the ceiling. Silently thanking that Hide wasn’t there with them, Kaneki turned his head around to note the various toddler shaped depressions on the room’s walls. Wincing again at the memory, Kaneki patted Kouki on the back in comfort as Kouki sniffled.

This was when two ghouls in all too familiar masks chose to walk through a wall –which Kouki had made into an opening- surprising Kouki and Kaneki.

“Touka-chan? Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki asked softly as the two walked into the spacious sewer area.

Kouki lifted his head as he turned slightly to face the ghouls and hissed. Kouki’s hissing turned into a deep growl as his Ukaku re-appeared. “Smells!” Kouki growled at Kaneki and the two other ghouls in anger and alarm.

Kaneki smiled sheepishly as Kouki began spitting, “hey, it’s okay they’re just-“

“Prepare to die,” Touka suddenly spoke up and Kaneki realized what the two were planning to do. He suddenly regretted telling them about not knowing whether Kouki had two kagune types or not. Trust Touka and Tsukiyama to think of one of the most dangerous way to find out. Couldn’t they be normal like him? Could they not think of a less ghoul-like plan?

“No!” Kouki yelled as he twisted in Kaneki’s grip.

Laughing somewhat, Kaneki was even more happy for the lack of Hide’s presence as he avoided both Touka’s and Tsukiyama’s attacks. “It’s going to be okay,” Kaneki said in somewhat confidence. He actually couldn’t tell if the two were going to actually attack Kouki or him. Kouki increased his struggles in Kaneki’s arms.

“You both smell so delicious!” Tsukiyama cheerfully informed and suddenly, Kaneki wasn’t so sure that they wouldn’t seriously harm -at least Tsukiyama- Kouki.

Releasing both his kagune and kakugan, Kaneki changed his grip to Kouki’s shoulder blades only to grind his teeth as a sharp numbing pain traveled up his arms.

Hissing to himself, Kaneki casted Kouki a glance only to gape at Kouki in surprise. Somewhere in the mayhem, Kouki had released his kagune but that wasn’t the cause for the numbing pain Kaneki felt. It was that the wings on the toddler’s back was covered in what felt and looked like ice.

Roaring loudly, the air around Kouki shifted with the flap of his wings. Shuddering, Kaneki resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself as his breath started to come out as white puffs of visible air. “Kouki” Kaneki sharply said with chattering teeth and split lips from the cold.

Kouki ignored Kaneki as his wings fluttered strongly making the toddler –and Kaneki who held on- fly up into the air. This caused the wings to start blowing a quick bitter icy wind towards Touka and Tsukiyama.

Trying to dodge, Touka and Tsukiyama found themselves unable to move as ice encased their legs.

Kaneki watched in mild horror as the two tried to remove the ice only for it to grow faster with each time they pulled a piece of ice off.

Kaneki winced as his friends were quickly frozen in ice while Kouki stomped his feet in the air. Kouki’’s wings still violently flapped behind him adding more ice to the two frozen ghouls.

Snapping out of his shock, Kaneki yelled at Kouki; “Kouki! Stop! That’s enough!”

Kouki stopped immediately and Kaneki clutched the toddler to his chest as they landed. Giving Kouki a shaky smile, Kaneki ignored the pain in his chest from the blast of ice as he stepped cautiously toward Touka and Tsukiyama.

“Good?” Kouki asked with his head tilted upwards at Kaneki as Kouki chewed gently on the side of his hand in nervousness. Dispersing his kagune again, Kouki shifted in Kaneki’s arms.

Kaneki stared at the toddler in surprise before giving Kouki a wide grin. “Very good,” Kaneki cheered in a slightly strained voice as he watched the frozen ghouls before him. “Do you know if they’re still alive?” he asked in a slightly worried tone. Because Kaneki didn’t really know what the manager and Yomo would do if Kouki accidently killed Touka.

And Kaneki didn’t even know if Tsukiyama had friends that would be vengeful if he died. Perhaps it was his human side speaking but if Kouki killed Tsukiyama, Kaneki would sleep a little easier at night without worrying if the gourmet decided to eat Kouki.

“No,” Kouki said in a sullen forlorn tone as if he was disappointed that he failed to kill the two.

Kaneki smiled brightly as he placed Kouki in his other arm. “Then we should leave quickly,” Kaneki said as he started to walk away. Turning around to slightly face the two he silently mouthed an apology to Touka and Tsukiyama.

“How do you feel about books?” Kaneki asked absent mindedly as he turned his face back to Kouki.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy!” Kouki loudly cheered as he ran around a corner and in between the group of teen girls walking around at the same time.

Kaneki now struggled to keep the hyper toddler within his sight as he tried to gaze past the giggling school girls without seeming rude. The group of giggling girls had stopped to coo at how adorable Kouki was when he excitedly ran by them. “Kouki!” Kaneki made sure to give a quick bow to the group of now blushing girls Kouki had ran around, “please don’t go out of my sight.”

“Careful Kouki!” a familiar voice cheered as Kaneki made his way to where Kouki had ran.

An all too familiar hair of blond was the first thing Kaneki had noticed before he saw the image of Hide picking an excited Kouki up. “You’re off work already?” Kaneki asked as he approached the two.

“Yep!” Hide responded with a grin, “How has your day been?”

Kaneki froze as he avoided Hide’s expectant gaze. “We bought the paint you asked for,” Kaneki said with a small smile, “we also picked up some children books” Kaneki held up the bag filled with books to Hide.

Kaneki paused after that. How was he supposed to tell Hide about Kouki’s surprising kagune’s talent? Was it required that he’d tell Hide? Would he be able to steer Kouki away from mentioning what he did today? Swallowing, Kaneki gave Hide his best smile before opening his mouth to comment.

“Cold!” Kouki interrupted loudly as he bounced in Hide’s arms.

Hide looked down at Kouki in mild confusion, “cold? Are you cold?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“We should go to the playground!” Kaneki said in a loud voice before he shuffled closer to Hide so that he could whisper in Hide’s ear. “Let’s talk about that in more private area,” he suggested.

Kouki pouted up at Kaneki for interrupting him.

“Okay” Hide elongated the vowels as he gazed at Kaneki briefly before turning his eyes back to Kouki. “Let’s go play,” Hide smiled softly at Kouki.

Kouki’s little pout became bigger as he turned his gaze to Hide.

“Now, now,” Hide chastised and Kaneki watched in interest as Hide gently tapped Kouki’s nose repeatedly causing the toddler to start laughing and blinking. Turning his attention back to Kaneki, Hide winked; “those books aren’t too tiring for you to hold, right? Cause we’re going to the playground.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes before he started to walk in the playgrounds direction. “I’m fine because I’m strong. It is you who should be worried. With those little twigs as arms, isn’t Kouki getting too heavy for you to carry?” Kaneki asked in a joking tone as he casted a smile at Hide and Kouki who were gaping at him. Chuckling to himself, Kaneki hummed as Kouki and Hide sputtered before telling Kaneki that he was wrong.

 

* * *

 

Kaneki had noticed the smell when he was pushing Kouki on the toddler swing set Hide had placed him in. Pausing in his motion, Kaneki stood still with his arms reaching up to catch the chains of Kouki’s swing.

“Kaneki?” Hide asked as he walked over to Kaneki and a grumpy Kouki.

Kaneki pulled a struggling Kouki out of the swing.

“No!” Kouki screeched as he waved his arms around as if trying to force Kaneki to place him back into the swing set.

Shoving Kouki into Hide’s arms –which surprised both blonds and stopped Kouki’s mini tantrum- Kaneki made sure Hide had a grip on Kouki before turning around with his kakugan showing. Snarling primitively, Kaneki turned his head around slightly to address Hide. “Go home,” he said to Hide.

“Excuse me?” Hide squawked indignantly, “is something wrong? Is someone out there?”

Kaneki gritted his teeth before fully turning around to stare at Hide before changing his gaze toward Kouki. “Hey,” Kaneki smiled at the glare Kouki had sent him; “I know you still wanted to play but you need to take Hide to somewhere safe.”

Still glaring at Kaneki –and unwilling to break eye contact- Kouki crossed his arms in anger.

“Please?” Kaneki’s smile didn’t waver as he kept eye contact with Kouki, “you want to protect Hide? This how you do it?” Kaneki stated and Kouki blinked as his glare became more of a determined gaze when he nodded his head in agreement.

Hide smiled at the two, “do I get a say in this?” Hide asked sarcastically.

Kouki and Kaneki looked at Hide. “No” they said together as if Hide was being silly.

“You must protect him” Kaneki said before standing up from his crouch to ruffle Kouki’s hair, “I’m counting on you.”

Kouki puffed up his chest in pride as Kaneki waved at him and Hide before jumping away.

“Well then,” Hide said with a click of his tongue “want to keep on playing?” Hide smiled mischievously at Kouki.

The determined look Kouki had on when Kaneki talked about protecting Hide disappeared as an expression of eager happiness replaced the serious determined look the toddler had on before. Only this expression didn’t last as the determined look came back only to be replaced by his happy expression again. All in all, Hide watched in amusement as Kouki changed expressions constantly resulting in the toddler looking slightly constipated.

“Hey,” Hide spoke through his silent laugh, “Kaneki won’t find out.” Kouki looked up at Hide’s gentle smile, “it’ll be our little secret.” Hide winked at the end of his sentence and Kouki gave a determined look.

“No,” he said causing Hide to blink in surprise at the forcefully tone in the toddler’s steady voice.

Hide hummed, smile not leaving his face, “even if I say we’re going to be playing a new game we haven’t played before?” Hide grinned as Kouki’s gaze of determination wavered slightly.

Kouki bit his lip on thought.

“It will be an adventure,” Hide said.

Kouki furrowed his brow in thought.

“The best kind of adventure!” Hide said cheerfully “we would be searching for a lost princess to bring her back home! And well get to fight dragons to save her!”

Kouki’s eyes widen, all determination in them gone as he gazed at Hide in wonder, “like Herkales?” he asked tone filled with amazement and adoration.

Hide nodded his and with a smile he told a tale about the princess they were saving as he walked out of the playground in the same direction Kaneki had went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I spelt Herakles wrong when Kouki was saying the name. But let’s be honest people how many toddlers are able to say that name correctly? 
> 
> Well, I never said that I was good at fighting scenes so I hope that the scene isn’t too terrible. Turns out that Kouki didn’t get a chance to reveal his rinkaku but a whole other surprise that Kaneki and the others weren’t expecting. Not that I blame them for their surprise. So hopefully the next chapter has Kouki revealing his rinkaku to Hide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the hell is Ayato so hard to write!? FYI trying to write ayato was the reason why it took so long. truth is that I am still not satisfied with Ayato in this chapter....  
> ugh, Ayato is to hard. I give up, but I did my best at least! Enjoy....

Cars passed by on after the other, some honking as they maneuvered around. Stopping and standing still, Hide huffed in irritation as three cars in a row purposely –in Hide’s mind- went through a large puddle that reached nowhere yet sprayed Hide’s back entirely with muddy water.

Grinding his teeth, Hide made sure that Kouki didn’t get wet as another car went through the puddle again. Gaze traveling up to stare at the red light. “Well we certainly are in a pickle” Hide stated with a pout.

“Mommy?” Kouki asked as he tugged Hide’s shirt in question.

Hide hummed slightly as he grinned at Kouki, understanding the unspoken question. “We currently are at an intersection.”

Kouki scrunched his nose in confusion

Hide smiled at Kouki. “Look,” Hide whispered into the small ear as he gestured to the loud noises of various cars and busses passing by, “this is an intersection.”

A foghorn sound just before it went through the puddle. Hide only had enough time to move so that once again his back was soaked with the water. Except this time, the puddle sprayed so far that it got Hide’s hair as well.

The horn honked again as a ‘sorry’ was screamed in the distance.

Hide closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

“Mommy?” Kouki worriedly asked as he tightened his hold on Hide’s shirt.

Hide’s eyes snapped opened as he rocked Kouki. “Its fine.” Hide said and the light changed. “Okay Kouki, did you notice anything while we were still?” Hide asked as he started to walk.

“Um.” Kouki scrunched up his nose in dislike. “That those big things are meanies.”

Hide laughed at Kouki’s petulant tone. “Close but I meant the color of the lights.”

“We don’t walk when red.” Kouki puffed up his chest at that, face showing his pride.

Humming, Hide adjusted his hold on Kouki, “what about green?”

“Walk!” Kouki cheered, bouncing in Hide’s hold. Glancing over Hide’s shoulder, Kouki quickly noted the light as it changed colors. Kicking his feet and fisting Hide’s shirt, Kouki pouted. “Yellow?”

Hide smiled. “Th-”

“Mommy!” Kouki started to bounce as he tugged Hide to get the older male to stop walking. Kouki pointed to a shop and Hide grinned brightly before he walked in.

It was a short stop at the store. Hide and Kouki had cooed at the cats, eventually Kouki played with them as Hide had talked with the staff. It wasn’t until Kouki started yawning that Hide had decided to leave the store.

Carrying Kouki in his arms Hide blinked up at the gray sky. The walk was turning out to be peaceful. Gazing through the windows as they walked parent and child giggled as Kouki waved his hand as he told Hide about the cats and what they played as the two turned a corner.

An arm reached out and tightly grasped the back of Hide’s shirt.

Kouki stopped waving his hands to hold on tightly to Hide as the other was yanked deeper and deeper into the alley. “Holy crap! We don’t have any money!” Hide shouted immediately as he –along with Kouki- was hosted off the ground.

Kouki hissed angrily at the assailant as he clung to Hide.

Both Hide and Kouki were surprised when they were flung into a nearby dumpster.

“Ow” Hide groaned in discomfort as he let go of Kouki who had buried his head in Hide’s shirt. Rubbing his back Hide wrinkled his nose at the smell of the dumpster. “Is this a banana peel?” he asked himself as his hands touched something soft and gooey, picking up the object Hide jolted at the rotten peel before roughly flinging it in front of him.

“I should kill you,” a rough voice growled from across the sitting hide.

Bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, Hide tried to stop his incoming giggles from sounding out loud. Kouki didn’t have that control. So with a bark like sound –Hide assumes that it was a cross between a laugh and a growl- Kouki pointed at the sight in front of him. Crouching before the parent and child was a boy –teen maybe- with remarkable resemblance to Touka with a scowl on his face and a banana peel slowly slipping out of his hair.

Hide’s efforts to quiet his laughter ended up in failure as he laughed along with Kouki at the sight before them.

The older male’s laughter ended quickly as a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Hide gave a shaky smile at the sharp angry blue eyed glare coming from across from him. “H-hey” Hide wheezed as he brought a hand up to weakly wave hello.

“Let go!” Kouki roared as he pushed against the body of their assailant.

Kouki was ignored and Hide felt his chest grew cold as his vision started have black spots slowly. Hide’s sense were fading as he heard an animalistic roar and a sharper pain on his chest as the hand that was holding his throat released him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Hide gasped as he sat up gradually. Mentally noting the frost on the metal siding of the insides of the trashcan, Hide blinked repeatedly as his vision slowly became better.

“Kouki?” Hide hesitantly called as he worried his lips. Standing across from him was Kouki with a large light blue rinkaku that forced the once spacious inside of the dumpster –as spacious a near empty dumpster could be- to shrink so that the three people were nearly on top each other. Reaching out a hand slowly, Hide touched the tentacle for a moment before retracting it swiftly.

“ _Cold_ ” Hide thought to himself and briefly wondered if Kouki was referring to his rinkaku when he mentioned ‘cold’ before. Snapping out of his daze, Hide smiled softly at the image in front of him. “Kouki” he called out softly and Kouki jolted slightly. “Its okay Kouki, I’m okay. So please put away your kagune,” Hide called in a soft voice.

Kouki shook his head. “No” he growled at Hide, not turning away from the stranger in front of them.

“Please” Hide pleaded gently, “for me” he added as an afterthought and opened his arms even if Kouki couldn’t see the gesture.

Kouki turned to face Hide as his kagune slowly dispersed in a spray of blood. Turning his face to glare at the assailant, Kouki quickly turned back to Hide before jumping into Hide’s opened arms. “Mommy” he called softly as he buried his face into Hide’s chest. “Mommy” Kouki called again as his body shivered.

“its okay” hide said fondly as he wrapped his arms around Kouki to rub circles on Kouki’s trembling back. Smiling softly at Kouki, Hide sighed as he looked up at boy in front crouching in front of him. “anything I can do for you?” Hide asked with a smile still on his face, “ah, before any of that, want to give me your name Kirishima-chan?”

Kirishima bristled, “don’t add the chan!” he angrily responded.

“You’re what, a pre-teen? That makes you way younger than me so the chan sticks until I know your name,” Hide grinned. “Ki-ri-shi-ma-chan~” Hide hummed the name with a smirk.

The teen paused to grit his teeth in thought. “Its Ayato” he spat out with a heated glare.

Hide ignored the heated reply as he hummed while he rocked Kouki.

Ayato glared as a minute passed with Hide ignoring him. “Hey,” Ayato said with an impatient tone.

“Yes Ayato-chan?” Hide grinned at Ayato as he fluttered his eyes in mock.

Ayato gave a swift kick to Hide’s shin. “Don’t add the chan.”

Kouki growled as he sneered at Ayato.

“Its okay Kouki.” Hide patted the toddler on the back, “So Ayato-kun”

Ayato snarled as he gazed darkly at Hide. “Try san.”

“Aww, but Ayato-kun sounds so much cuter” Hide bemoaned with a knowing grin.

Ayato inhaled deeply as he shuffled closes to Hide. With the closeness, Ayato leaned in to snap his teeth threateningly at Hide. “San” Ayato said simply before he moved away quickly so that Kouki bit air. Looking at Hide in disgust, Ayato narrowed his eyes, “aren’t you Japanese? Chan is used for girls and people you like.” Ayato stated as he crossed his arms.

Hide blinked at Ayato, “what about boys?” Hide said with false innocence. “Can’t I call you Ayato-chan?”

Kouki gurgled before he hissed a low no at Hide.

“Listen to it” Ayato motioned to Kouki who looked ready to pounce on Ayato.

Hide pouted as he continued to blink in faux innocence. “So Ayato kun.”

Ayato blinked before he groaned in frustration. “Idiot.”

Hide grinned. “So, are you in this ward to visit your sister?” he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at hide, Ayato hissed. “What?”

“I’m just wondering if you came to the 20th ward to check on your sister,” Hide stated again before he gave a knowing grin to Ayato. “Touka-chan.”

Ayato stiffened before he growled lowly at Hide. “What do you want?” Ayato hissed as lunged forward and gripped Hide’s neck, again. “What are you planning? Speak the truth or I’ll snap your neck” Ayato threatened.

“B-be more s-specific” Hide choked out as Kouki roared and a loud crunch was heard.

Ayato was forced to let go of Hide as his wrist was broken by Kouki’s bite. “Let go!” Ayato roared as he lifted his arm and threw Kouki off him and into Hide.

Kouki hit Hide before he bounced on to the trash. Flipping over and couching before Hide, Kouki snarled. On the small teeth were blood and flesh specks; Kouki bit the air threatening as he showed Ayato the flesh and blood.

“Bastard,” Ayato growled deeply as he cradled his hanging wrist.

Kouki hissed in response as he leapt up at Ayato.

Hide quickly yanked Kouki into a hug as he grinned sheepishly at Ayato. “Sorry, he’s a little overprotective,” Ayato snorted in disbelief at that. “So what was your question?” Hide asked with a grin as hugged Kouki tighter.

Kouki grunted and reluctantly leaned back into Hide’s hug, eyes following every small movement Ayato made.

“Why do you have that?” Ayato tilted his head to Kouki who merely snarled once more at Ayato.

Hide frowned. “Kouki?” Hide mockingly asked. “Its normal for a parent to take their child out.”

Ayato hissed and Kouki sneered. “Not with how alike you and that thing smell.”

“HeIs my son” Hide groaned as he glared at Ayato, “we’re supposed to smell alike.”

Ayato sniffed. “He doesn’t smell like a half ghoul” Ayato mockingly responded before he rolled his eyes. “Not to mention, its nearly impossible for a female ghoul to give birth to a half ghoul.”

Kouki looked at Hide in questioning.

“I’m his mom,” Hide huffed in amusement.

Ayato squinted as he looked Hide up and down. “What?”

“I’m his mom,” Hide repeated with a mischievous grin.

Ayato tilted his head as he gazed at Hide in confusion. “You’re a girl, then.”

Hide gaped at Ayato, “No I’m a man.”

“Don’t believe it.” Ayato squinted before giving a small smirk, “a man can’t be a mom.”

Kouki stopped sneering to look up at Hide, “Mommy?”

“Wait one moment, Kouki-chan” Hide smiled down at Kouki as he patted Kouki’s head. Lifting his gaze to Ayato, Hide huffed as he reached out to grab Ayato’s arm and yanked the teen closer. “I’m a man,” Hide then shuffled Kouki so that the toddler wouldn’t be squished when he pressed his body into Ayato. Pulling away after a second, Hide smirked confidently before pulling away; “you felt that? That my dear boy is how a man feels.”

Ayato smirked nastily. “That could just be a sock that you put down there.”

“Really!” Hide shouted in disbelief, “are you really that dense or are you just playing?!”

Ayato narrowed his eyes as he pressed a hand on Hide’s chest. “You’re flat.”

“A small part of me feels offended but a larger part of me is kind of surprised by this turn of events” Hide admitted before he pouted.

Kouki patted Hide’s check in comfort.

“You’re a man,” Ayato stated with an eye roll.

Hide huffed and slightly squeezed Kouki, “Geez you don’t say.”

“You’re a girly looking man” Ayato sneered and Kouki started to growl back at Ayato.

Hide rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond before shutting it quickly with a sharp click. “What?” Hide croaked.

Ayato gazed smugly at Hide.

“How do I even look remotely feminine?” Hide squawked incredulity.

Ayato smirked, “your hair.”

A moment passed in silence before Hide groaned in disbelief, “that’s it.” Hide swallowed a lump of saliva in the back of his throat. “How could you get female just by hair?”

“It makes your face look pretty,” Ayato mocked and Hide bit back an insulting retort.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself why calling Ayato a ‘pretty boy’ wasn’t a good idea in the space they were in, Hide flashed the other a bright smile. “Aw that’s nice but you’re not my type,” Hide joked before winking at Kouki who tried and failed to restrain his giggles.

“And you’re the wrong gender for me.” Ayato sneered in contempt at the two. Testing the wrist Kouki had bitten, Ayato flexed his hand before glowering threateningly at Kouki.

Hide hugged Kouki tighter to stop the toddler from launching at Ayato. “Is that why you insisted on me being a woman?”

Ayato glared at Hide. Harshly kicking at Hide’s knee, Ayato remained silent as he gazed with disdain upon Hide.

Kouki hissed at Ayato.

“Ouch!” Hide yelped before massaging the wounded area. “What the hell is your problem?”

Ayato growled. “Its not just that.”

“Then what else is it, you little gremlin?” Hide lamented as he shifted his grip on the struggling Kouki.

Kouki made clawing motions to Ayato as he flashed his small teeth threateningly.

“You smell,” Ayato stated as he sniffed in disgust.

Hide rolled his eyes. “I wonder why? Perhaps its because I was dragged into a dumpster,” Hide said dryly.

“I’m not apologizing if that’s what you want,” Ayato ominously smiled.

Hide narrowed his eyes, “no thanks.”

Ayato snorted as if Hide was purposely being slow. “You smell like you just gave birth.”

Hide gaped at Ayato as he silently mouthed what Ayato had said. “Like I just gave birth? I’m pretty sure you and I can agree that I’m male. And I’m also sure that I never gave birth.”

“Well he,” Ayato took a moment to point at Kouki who snapped his teeth at the finger just missing by a hair length, “smells like he was just born.”

Hide blinked in surprise before glancing down at Kouki. “So tell me how that relates to how I smell.”

“He smells like you and well, you and a ghoul I knew.” Ayato admitted a snarl of impatience.

Hide hummed in thought as he tilted his head and gazed at Ayato. “You’re using past tense so can I assume that this ghoul is dead?”

“He smells like multiple ghouls,” Ayato aggressively moved towards Hide only to stop as Kouki jumped and increased his struggle to get ahold of Ayato.

Hide shushed at Kouki as he rocked the struggling toddler soothingly. Once the toddler was mollified, Hide turned his attention back to Ayato. “Do you know the ghouls he smells like?”

“Yeah” Ayato said as he eyed Kouki in distrust.

Hide groaned at the answer he received. “Ugh, can you give me a name?”

“No,” Ayato smirked.

Kouki shifted as if he was getting ready to launch at Ayato, again.

Hide huffed as he started bouncing the shifting Kouki. “Why not?” Hide demanded.

“You didn’t say please,” Ayato mocked.

Hide groaned. “Don’t need to tell me your age, I can figure it out just by that one sentence.” Hide mocked before he stuck out his tongue.

Ayato growled before his feet impacted the arm that was further away from Kouki.

Hide winced and Kouki roared as he struggled against Hide’s hold.

This time Ayato kicked Hide’s shin causing him to yelp, again.

“Okay!” Hide hissed sharply. “Pretty, please, tell me their names.” Hide pleaded as he held the angered Kouki to his chest.

Ayato jeered as he retracted his legs with a smirk. “Yamori,” he stated, crossing his arms.

Hide pursed his lips in frustration. “And?” Hide pushed as he rocked Kouki in a calming manner.

Sneering, Ayato clenched his mouth in irritation as he kept silent.

“Kaneki Ken,” Hide added on after Ayato didn’t continue.

Ayato didn’t respond and persisted to glare at Hide. In the silence Hide started gently humming to Kouki. The only sound in the dumpster were of Hide’s humming and Kouki’s eventual deep and unsteady breathing, as if the toddler was preventing himself from fully falling asleep.

Hide smiled softly as he stopped rocking Kouki to look up at Ayato. “And you,” Hide continued in a light whisper.

“Shut up!” Ayato bellowed as he hurled himself at Hide, hand gripping the blond’s neck once more. Kouki blinked awake and grunted as he bit and scratched at Ayato’s body. “I don’t know you! I’ve never met you!” Ayato shuddered in disgust and his tightened his hold on Hide’s neck. “How does that thing smell like me?” Ayato squeezed harder as he gazed at Hide’s face.

The blond smiled shakily as his vision started to gain black spots.

“Let go!” Kouki hollered and with increased strength he shoved at Ayato.

Unwillingly letting go of Hide, Ayato hissed at the toddler before gripping tiny wrists. Once Hide sat up, Ayato threw to toddler to Hide. Grunting at the impact, Hide quickly held onto Kouki so that the conversation with Ayato could continue, choking or not.

“Science experiment,” Hide stated with a hoarse voice as Kouki snarled wordlessly at Ayato.

Ayato didn’t talk as he stared at hide in confusion. In that moment, Hide smiled as Ayato looked nearly the same as Touka did when she was confused. Though to be honest, Hide was sure that Touka didn’t nearly look as murderous when she was confused.

Inhaling deeply, Hide grinned. “Lets just leave it at that and you continue to tell me why you thought I was a woman?”

“All the ghouls were male,” Ayato said quickly as if that information was obvious.

Hide huffed and rolled his eyes. “So, even I knew that. Why is that the reason why you thought I was a woman?”

“You don’t get it! That thing-” Ayato was cut off as Hide Kicked him. While it didn’t hurt, it was annoying and attention grabbing.

Kouki stopped his struggling to gape at Hide. Turning his head to Ayato, Kouki crossed his arms in pride as if he was gloating.

“Kouki,” Hide stated with a harsh tone and even harsher glare.

Kouki preened in delight as he stuck out his tongue.

“Whatever,” Ayato sniffed as he forced Hide’s leg to the space in between the two. Smirking confidently at Kouki, Ayato added; “he smells like a newborn.”

Kouki hissed and Hide hurriedly stroked the toddler’s back. “Is that all?” hide asked.

“Nothing left to say” Ayato snapped roughly as he glared at Hide.

Hide huffed, amused by Ayato. “No need for teenage sarcasm.”

“Do you have an explanation for why Kouki smells like a new born?” Ayato rushed to say, his tone sarcastic. Scrunching his noise, Ayato scowled at Hide and then Kouki.

“I-” Hide choked as he tried to think about why Kouki would smell like a newborn. Closing his eyes briefly, Hide tried to remember what the notes and journals mentioned. “Kouki, how old are you?” Hide gulped deeply, throat constricting as he thought about the many implications that would mean depending on the answer.

“Three,” Kouki huffed before he buried his head into Hide’s chest.

Hide inhaled deeply before he asked. “3 years old?”

“No, mons” Kouki mumbled into Hide’s chest.

Ayato smirked at Hide. Ignoring Ayato’s ‘I told you so’ gaze, Hide breathed deeply, “Mons?” he asked.

Kouki nodded with a slight whimper as his hands clutched Hide’s shirt.

Hide gulped, licking his lips Hide gently pried Kouki’s hands from where they were before he shuffled Kouki so that the toddler was cradled in his arms. Speechless, Hide stared at Kouki in worry.

“Monday?” Ayato asked with a bored voice as he watched Hide’s and Kouki’s interaction with a pinch of something.

Kouki turned around to sluggishly blink at Ayato. Hands traveling up to Hide’s neck, Kouki hooked his hands together as he pushed his head into Hide. “No,” Kouki groaned with an impatient whine.

“Months?” Hide asked with a frown as he rubbed Kouki’s back. Pressing a kiss into Kouki’s head, Hide hummed a song in comfort.

Kouki grunted as he nodded his head once.

Hide sighed as his head hit the dumpster wall as Ayato exhaled.

“You are a newborn,” Ayato stated with disdain.

Kouki growled in response before he started hissing at Ayato.

Hide cooed at Kouki before he sent a sharp look Ayato’s way. “What does that exactly entail for a newborn ghoul?” Hide asked.

“That he will smell like his parents until he is seven months old.” Ayato said as he shifted in discomfort.

Hide frowned slightly, “will he not smell like us after that? Won’t our scent still be there after seven months? Clothes carry scent.”

“It’s different. Right now he smells like those whose blood he shares.”

Hide frowned in confusion.

Ayato sighed before he furthered explained. “He smells just like his parents. Not like he would if the scent was only on him. The scents that I’m talking about are coming from him not on him. As if he was the person and not just a scent that rubbed off on him.”

“Sounds confusing,” Hide stated.                                                            

Ayato huffed as he crossed his arms. “Of course it is. His smell and yours are blended in and it is frustrating. It overlaps”

“So that if you find the baby, you can’t tell if the parent is approaching or not.”

Hide hummed in thought. “I feel like this is something from an animal documentary. Not from ghouls.”

Scowling, Ayato gritted his teeth at Hide’s comment. “Its dangerous for anyone that’s not the parent to approach but that’s not the most concerning.” Ayato said as he stared at Kouki.

Hide bit his lips, twenty thoughts going through his mind before he settled on one thought. “When do ghouls develop their kagune?”

“Not at his age.” Ayato said with a sigh.

Hide liked his lips, “That’s what I’m concerned about. He shouldn’t look like this at three months and he shouldn’t be able to form a kagune yet.”

“You said he was an experiment.”

Hide nodded his head. “That also worries me. Is he going to continue aging this fast? Is there side effects of having a kagune at his age?” Both three years and/or three months?

Ayato grunted in surprise as he leaned away, before he grunted in surprise, “you sound like a parent.”

“Of course I do. I am his parent.” Hide said with a knowingly smirk.

Kouki mumbled as he shifted against Hide’s shirt. Blinking, Kouki looked up at the lid top.

The lid was thrown open roughly and the three were blinded by the bright light. “Ayato!” Hide shouted in alarm as Ayato was plucked and roughly tossed outside the dumpster.

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg without the actual mpreg! Science is beautiful, especially the science in TG. And no, Kouki’s other DNA donor is not Touka-chan. It’s a tossup between Ayato and Kaneki. That’s the reason why I did not mention the eye color of Kouki.  
> Kouki has more clothes than three pair of pants and shirts. It’s just easier to have a toddler chose from a small selection, trust me. Anyways, the timer trick works on younger children who want things to be over quickly, use it and give them the timer so they can watch the time go by. It helps teach them patience.  
> For those thinking that Hide is giving Kouki too much control… between the ages two and three, toddlers are beginning to recognize that they are separate individuals from their parents. This means that they are driven to assert themselves, to communicate their likes and dislikes, and to act independently.  
> Now, how did Hide know that Kouki wanted to call him mommy? Simple, normalcy or the act/feel of normalcy. I think Hide wouldn’t really care if he’s called mommy or daddy so he went with the word more associated with the care and love of children.  
> This takes place after the Aogiri Arc and before the Raid of Kanou’s lab.


End file.
